


I Am Your Guard Wolf

by CaptainFairyTale



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Dorm Life - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Overprotective Tadashi, Robot Geeks, Seriously I don't get tagging, University Life, Werewolf Tadashi, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainFairyTale/pseuds/CaptainFairyTale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tadashi why didn't you say anything!" </p><p>"I didn't want to freak you out!" </p><p>"I'm not!" </p><p>"Why aren't you freaking out!" </p><p>"Why are you? It's just the natural response to a werewolf d-.." </p><p>"LANGUAGE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning The War We Call University Life

**Author's Note:**

> So... SO.... SO... I don't know about this story. I worked so hard, but I still don't know. Like, I redid this story seven times. And like my eyes are still burning from lack of sleep. So I hope you guys enjoyed this. PLEASE BE WARNING! LIKE WARNING RIGHT NOW! 
> 
> THIS WILL HAVE SMUT! MORE SO THAN MY OTHER STORY GUARDIAN BOOST! THIS IS TRAINING ME TO MAKE GOOD SMUT. SO A. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ AND B. ......
> 
> .... I'm sorry if I suck at first lllorz. 
> 
> I shall be posting only one chapter to gauge if people will like this story. If you guys do the second chapter will be posted tomorrow!!!!! If not, I'll work on another story that will be released within in the week. 
> 
> If you guys like this I will update it twice a week like Guardian Boost. C8. I hope you all enjoy.

Hiro smiled when he felt the warmth breath ghosting over his throat. Softly warm little kisses were being pressed into Hiro’s neck getting the young teen to giggle before swatting a bit at the face that was tickling him. “Tadashi! It tickles.” Hiro laughed, getting the other larger male to kiss even more. 

“Tadashi!” Hiro whined, getting the other to chuckle before he finally stopped. Hiro watched as his brother pulled away looking into his eyes as they changed before him. No longer was the usual beautiful raw umber brown that Hiro was so used too. Instead black pupils were slit and the color of red ruby was blazing. To some this may seem intimidating, but to Hiro they were beautiful. 

“Tadashi, we got our first day of school today! Get up so we can get ready!” Hiro laughed as he brother went back to nuzzling his neck. “I know its just… me and the wolf need to scent mark you a little bit more.” Tadashi confessed, getting Hiro to hum in understanding. Hiro laid there on their shared bed as Tadashi continued to nuzzle Hiro’s neck every so often flicking his tongue on his skin getting shivers of pleasure to Hiro. Hiro loved it when his brother did this and always allowed his brother to do it whenever he needed too. 

“Okay, let’s get ready.” Tadashi groaned sounding disappointed as he slowly parted from Hiro’s neck. Hiro grinned as he burst out of the bed surprising Tadashi as he rushed around their shared dorm room for their first day at their new school. The new school in which both Tadashi and Hiro were forced to attend after Tadashi was turned into a werewolf. 

It happened just a little over three months ago. Tadashi and Hiro were walking home from a robotics convention. The two had decided to cut through the park-walking straight into a battle between rogue hunters and an Alpha werewolf with her pack. Hiro shivered as he remembers the nightmarish scene of the rogue hunters laughing as they shot down both werewolves and human. The Alpha had turned inside just as the guns were point at them and attacked whoever was the closest. Which unfortunately were Hiro and Tadashi. 

Tadashi seeing what was about to happen threw Hiro to the side and took the bite that pierced into his arm before he thrown against the tree. He had screamed his brother name before rushing towards Tadashi crying for him to get up and pulling on his unconscious brother. 

The Alpha had turned to the rogue hunters and attacked. While the Alpha werewolf managed to take down three did the remaining two rogues soon take her down. Hiro held Tadashi close as he stared at those murderous faces of those hunters. All that was in their eyes was the wanting to kill and shed blood. Hiro whimpered as they raised their guns towards Hiro and Tadashi quietly calling for any help for him and his brother. 

Hiro remembered all too well on what happened next. 

( - Flash Back - )

“Someone help…” Hiro whimpered as he saw the hunters slowly raise their guns. 

Then suddenly it was like everything was happening too fast. One minute Tadashi was bleeding in Hiro’s arms and the next he’s making the hunters bleed by ripping out their throats. Hiro had watched it all back against a tree his hand clutching in shirt as he watched his brother seem to turn into someone else as he kept ripping the bodies apart. Tearing off their arms, their legs and even ripping their main body apart before throwing it aside. 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whispered, fear being laced in his voice as he saw the blood splattering all over the green grass ground. 

On cue his brother seemed to snap his attention towards him. Making Hiro flinch at the elongated teeth he had and the large claws that almost shined in the moonlight that beamed down on them. Again all Hiro could do was watch as Tadashi slowly made his way back to him. Each step resonating in Hiro’s ear as he came closer and closer before finally he was in front of Hiro’s curled form. 

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked, his lips quivering. Hiro didn’t want to feel fear, because this was Tadashi. But, he knew that something wasn’t right with Tadashi. 

Ruby glowing red eyes stared down into Hiro’s large brown ones. Gently, Tadashi knelt down in front of Hiro before bringing him into a warm embrace. Hiro had cried when he was finally in Tadashi’s arms because this was familiar. This was an action he knew Tadashi would always do if Hiro were ever scared. Hiro clutched onto his brother’s shoulder before pulling away to look at Tadashi’s face. 

“Tada-..” Hiro was about call, but soon bloody lips meet his own. 

The night that Tadashi turned into a werewolf was also the night where Hiro shared his first bloody kiss with his mate.

( - End of Flash Back - )

“Hiro, are you alright?” Tadashi asked, wrapping his arms around Hiro’s thin torso. Hiro shook his head shaking from the memory before turning around. “I’m okay. But I am a little hungry.” Hiro added, knowing his brother would know if he lied or not. One of the downfalls about Tadashi and his werewolf powers was that he could tell when you’re lying. It had made surprising his brother all the more difficult. Hiro couldn’t imagine what is going to happen during Christmas and Birthdays. 

Instantly Tadashi walked over to the small kitchen they owned in order to make Hiro a small salad for breakfast. It was too late to make anything else so this would have to do. Hiro finished getting ready for school by placing on his blue hoodie with a little robotic wolf on it. 

After the accident Aunt Cass had done everything to send Hiro and Tadashi away for safety. San Fransokyo was known for its rogue hunters. She was scared for Hiro and Tadashi lives immediately diving into research to see what she could do. 

Eventually Aunt Cass had found the perfect solution. She was sending Hiro and Tadashi to Hartforkyoto all the way on the other side of the country where rogue crimes were at a bare minimum. Aunt Cass had her boys choose the college to enroll in, which was the Hartforkyoto Robotics University. They would stay in the dorms as Aunt Cass do the long process of selling the Café/their home and finding a new one in Hartforkyoto. While Hiro missed Aunt Cass and Mochi, he also knew that he’d be seeing them by the end of the year. 

“Hiro! Come and eat before were late.” Tadashi called, setting the two bowls down on the small table they had in the dorm. Hiro trotted on over jumping into his seat before he spread some dressing on his salad. “What class do you have today?” Hiro asked, sliding through his phone to look at his own. 

“I have advanced robotics engineering and two of my medical classes I’m taking today. Should be done by four today.” Tadashi informed, looking at his schedule while placing the leafy greens in his mouth. “I have thirty break between each class so I’ll find you.” Tadashi stated, getting Hiro to nod as he has a similar schedule to Tadashi. Except all his glasses consisted of just robotics classes. Looking at the time the brothers quickly finished eating before placing their dishes in the sink for later. Grabbing the book bags the two left the door with Tadashi locking the door behind them. 

Hiro grabbed Tadashi’s hand that clutched back at Hiro’s hand. The two made their way down the halls and the three flights of stairs before they were outside. Hiro smiled at the fresh air and the sound of birds all around. Hartforkyoto was more in the countryside and Hiro was beginning to like the peaceful atmosphere that the place gave. 

Immediately though the hand that was gripping Hiro’s own changed to Hiro shoulder. Hiro smiled as he was pushed more into Tadashi’s side as they walked past a few students. From the glimpse that Hiro went to look at them he knew they were other werewolves. “This must still be difficult to Dashi.” Hiro thought as he noticed his brother fighting from his eyes and teeth changing to warn off other weres from Hiro. 

“Tadashi, it’s okay.” Hiro whispered, getting Tadashi to twitch before he smiled down at Hiro. 

“I know my wolf side is just being difficult.” Tadashi replied, making Hiro nod in understanding. 

Soon it was time for them to separate making Tadashi already fret from the distance. “It will be okay! I’ll see you after class!” Hiro grinned going on his tippy toes in order to kiss his brother on the lips. Tadashi smiled before he kissed his brother on the forehead before nuzzling and kissing his neck one last time. Finally Tadashi broke away rushing towards his class as Hiro rushed into his own building. 

Hiro sighed as he walked into the classroom and immediately headed to the back of the class. All around him people were talking with their friends as Hiro made his way to the back. Of course Hiro was the youngest in the class especially since he’s fourteen. Hiro could tell many of his classmates didn’t know how to approach him and Hiro didn’t mind it. It made working in class easier for the younger Hamada brother. 

Hiro quickly sat down and got out his notebook and pencil. Hiro started drawing a few designs of a robot project he was thinking in doing when he felt someone sit beside him. Blinking in surprise Hiro turned his head to see a tall and pale skinned looking blond male. He gave Hiro a big smile as he got out his own notebook and pencil. 

“Hey little dude! My name’s Fred! Freshmen and fresh meat to the battlefield we call University life.” Fred introduced, making Hiro chuckle as he introduced himself like you would for a comic book character. “Hi, my names Hiro Hamada. I’m also a freshmen.” Hiro introduced, shaking Fred’s hand when he offered one to him. “Nice! I like totally knew this class is usually a junior or senior class. So I was nervous there wasn’t going to be other freshmen.” Fred stated, getting Hiro to raise a brow at him. 

“How’d you know I was a freshmen?” Hiro asked, getting Fred give a mysterious look. “You have the freshmen pamphlets in your notebook.” Fred pointed out, making Hiro down to see some of the pamphlets peaking out. 

“Amazing deduction skills.” Hiro complimented, getting to puff out his chest. 

“You’re looking at the guy who has read all the batman comic books.” Fred stated, getting Hiro to laugh at Fred’s comment. 

“Fred, I think were going to get along fine.” Hiro grinned, getting a matching one from Fred as they both turned when the Professor came in.


	2. Why didn't you tell me!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and quick. Which I'm sorry for. I wanted to have more time for the next chapter that will be longer than this. But, I wanted to give you all something to hold onto. C8. 
> 
> I was kinda mean how I ended this.... then again I woke up early in order to finish this before work. XD. 
> 
> I thank you all who are reading and loving this story. It gave me the confidence to continue writing it! 
> 
> In the next chapter there will intense...intense! Remember folks I update twice a week on random days of the week. So you're wait won't be or will be for long. I'm so evil it's great. 8D

“Like! I think it be so cool! Imagine a giant robotic Godzilla that can breathe actual fire! Like no one would mess with you! And it would be the best life guard to have at the beach!” Fred stated, moving his arms around in excitement as the two left from their robotics class. During the hour Hiro had found that they had similar schedules and immediately exchanged contacts with each other. Hiro was happy to find another robotics nut like Tadashi and himself. Especially with the ideas the two had been shooting to each other all during class. 

“Dude! And if we made a robotic Mecha Godzilla like! Epic battles!” Hiro explained, waving his hands around at the possibilities. Fred gasped at the idea and immediately placed his fingers together. “This is it! Our friendship origin story of science and robotics begins! Can you feel it?” Fred asked with excitement. 

“I can totally feel it!” Hiro cheered. 

“Can you feel what?” 

“OH MY STARLORDS!” 

“GUMMY BEARS!” 

Fred and Hiro screamed at once almost flying a few feet in the air before turning around to see an amused Tadashi. “Tadashi!” Hiro grinned rushing over to Tadashi and burrowing into his open arms. Tadashi smiled, ruffling and smoothing his brother’s hair before nuzzling it a bit. “How was your first day of class?” Tadashi asked, getting a big smile from down below. 

“Great! Tadashi I would like you too meet Fred! Fred this is Tadashi!” Hiro explained, making Fred instantly raise his hand for a high five. Tadashi blinked as he high fived the other male nose twitching a bit at Fred’s smell. “Hey man! Nice to meet the little dude’s mate and bro!” Fred grinned, instantly getting a warm smile from Tadashi. Hiro blinked though in surprise before grinning at Fred. 

“Golly Batman you done it again!” Hiro stated. This made Fred smirk with pride as he placed his arms behind his back in an almost regal posing. “Why it was easy Robin! Both of you have the same eyes, hair and skin! Signaling a startling resemblance between the two. Added with how your last name is Hamada and seeing the same last name on Tadashi’s notebook I can only conclude a relationship in family area! Deducing the age showed that it was obviously brothers!” Fred explained, getting Tadashi to blink in surprise as he looked down at one of his notebooks. Indeed the name ‘Tadashi Hamada’ in big thick letters was on the notebook. 

“And then when you went into Tadashi’s arm he instantly scent marked you. Only mates would scent mark each other that instantly. Along with the fact that Tadashi smelled the air to see if I was a potential threat also gave it away.” Fred finished, getting claps from both of the Hamada brothers. 

“Amazing, where did you learn to do that?” Tadashi asked in wonder, getting twin smirks from Hiro and Fred. “Comic books.” They stated together, getting Tadashi to groan. Hiro gave his brother a Cheshire cat grin as he poked him in the stomach. “Guess you can learn good things from comics.” Hiro stated, making Tadashi shake his head at the two. Fred behind Hiro nodded his agreement before ushering the two to follow him to the small café that was near by. Instantly snacks were bought and the group settled themselves under one of the umbrella tables. 

“How was your class?” Hiro asked to Tadashi quickly eating his small slices of vegetables. Tadashi chewed his food for a bit before swallowing. “Nothing too much. The professor just explains the syllabus and what she expected in the class.” Tadashi explained, getting matching nods from both Fred and Hiro for they had the same thing done on their class. “Man, first weeks are usually the only blessing. The calm before the storm.” Fred said, getting chuckles from Tadashi and a laugh from Hiro. 

“So, are you guys from around here?” Fred asked as he sunk his teeth into his sandwich humming in delight at how good it was. Tadashi shook his head going down to nuzzle Hiro’s neck a bit before straightening up again. “No, were from San Fransokyo.” Tadashi replied, relaxing a bit at the peace before they had to go to class. 

Hiro sneaked a glance at Tadashi as he finished his snack. Seeing his peaceful look made Hiro smile before looking at Fred. “How about you Fred?” Hiro asked curiously. 

“Naw, I’m more up north. It’s where my own mate found me! Oh man, I can’t wait for you guys to meet her! She’s really great and goes to the sister collage here! I feel kinda bad since she stays with me in my dorm and has to drive to her college. But, she won’t let me drive anymore because of last time!” Fred laughed, making Hiro curiously look at the other boy. 

“Is she?” Hiro asked, leaning towards his brother a bit. 

“Nope, she’s a werecat!” Fred grinned, giving the two brothers’ the look of love as he thought about his mate. Tadashi smiled in understanding before he looked down at his watch. “Guys we better get going or else we’ll be late!” Tadashi yelped, getting the other two males to scramble. Hiro quickly kissed his brother before rushing away with Fred. “I’ll see you soon Tadashi!” Hiro yelled as he ran, leaving behind a grinning Tadashi who also rushed to his own class. 

Fred and Hiro managed to make it through the door before the professor. Giving each other fist bumps before going to the back of the class. Again the class had a large amount of a free time as the professor just explained what was going to happen for the semester. During this Fred and Hiro both talk about their mates. It made Hiro finally relax to talk to another human who had a werecreature mate to relate too. 

“Honestly though, it must be fun with you guys right? Especially with the fact that werewolves knot.” Fred nonchalantly stated, stilling Hiro in his doodling for his next project. “What?” Hiro asked, confused getting Fred to look confused as well. “Well you guys consummate your bond right?” Fred asked, getting Hiro to shake his head. “We’ve done stuff, but we haven’t… done that.” Hiro whispered, thankful that everyone in class was human. 

“Yeah little dude. Many werecreatures, especially werewolves, have knots.” Fred explained, making Hiro slowly process the information that was told to him. Slowly, very slowly, Hiro’s face started to grow hot and red, making Hiro also want to melt on the table. Fred seeing how red Hiro was getting patted the other’s back. 

“Ooohhhh, Tadashi going to be in trouble isn’t he?” Fred asked, getting Hiro to cover his fae. 

“You have no idea.” Hiro replied back. 

( - End of School Day: Hamada Dorm Room - )

“Hiro are you alright?” Tadashi asked as the two made their way inside their dorm. Hiro sighed, knowing he was worrying his brother and mate. But the fact that Tadashi was hiding this from Hiro made him sad and a bit flustered. Hiro felt arms slowly wrap their way around Hiro’s body making Hiro shiver as he felt a hot breathe at his ear. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi questioned again. 

Hiro sighed, breathing in a bit before he turned around to Tadashi who had great concern and worry on his face. Hiro hated seeing that expression and grabbed Tadashi’s hand before pressing kisses all over it. “I have to break it too him.” Hiro thought, before breathing in and letting it out in one sentence. 

“Why did you tell me you have a knot?” Hiro asked, watching Tadashi’s expression. Instantly Hiro watched Tadashi’s skin go red. So red that Hiro was worried that he’ll faint. Tadashi was shaky as he held Hiro as he stared at the other in such embarrassment that Hiro felt bad for Tadashi. Sadly Hiro wasn’t going to give his brother any mercy on this matter. 

“Tadashi why didn’t you say anything!” 

“I didn’t want to freak you out!” 

“I’m not!” 

“Why are you? It’s just the natural response to a werewolf d-…” 

“LANGUAGE!” 

Hiro groaned before pulling Tadashi to their bed. He forced the other male to sit down before he sat down beside him. Silenced rang out through the dorm room and it was the super awkward kind that Hiro hated the most. Gently Hiro threaded their fingers together and gave a reassuring squeeze. “Tadashi, I love you…. And I… want to consummate our bond.” Hiro confessed, getting Tadashi to snap his attention to Hiro. 

“I… want to make love with you.” Hiro whispered, closing his eyes to feel the warmth of his brother. Hearing the sound of clothes and sheets rustling meet Hiro’s ears as he was slowly pushed down and up on their bed. Warm lips crashed onto his own in a passionate kiss that made Hiro wrap his arms around his brother’s neck. A tongue slyly swiped its way across Hiro’s lips making Hiro instantly part them a bit for the appendage to invade his mouth. Their tongues clashed together swiping at each other and tasting each other. Tadashi was being rough and dominating making Hiro instantly submit to his brother. 

The two parted with Hiro almost out of breath and feeling hot all over from their small make-out. Tadashi’s eyes were filled with lust and love that Hiro felt lost in them. 

“Then, let’s make love my beautiful mate.”


	3. Feeling Love Deep Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh...Oh... I tried. I TRIED. I TRIED. lllorz. 
> 
> I don't know how I did with this. This is my first smut. My very first smut... I felt... so embarrassed since I don't know how this is going to be for everyone. But, onwards and forwards. With more smut comes more experience in writing smut. 
> 
> Until then though! I shall roll on the floor in agony! 
> 
> I hope you pleasant folks enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE WASABI AND HONEY LEMON IN IT!!!!!! C8

Hiro felt hot at those words. His entire body tingled at the promise and the heat behind them. Already Hiro could feel himself go hard and moaned when Tadashi bite down and nibbled on his neck. All of a sudden Hiro felt that there were too many clothes. He wanted to feel Tadashi’s skin against his own so badly that Hiro tugged a little harshly on his and Tadashi’s clothing in a show that he wanted them off. Tadashi seemed to be in the same mood and almost ripped the clothing as he tore them off before undressing Hiro. 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whispered, his voice light and sweet. 

No matter how many times Hiro sees Tadashi like this he couldn’t help, but stare in awe at how handsome Tadashi looked. Even though Tadashi was a nerd his body was well toned and muscled. Tadashi’s body always felt amazing over his own and Hiro whimpered in need for their skins to connect. 

In a swift movement Hiro used his legs to grab hold of Tadashi’s hips before pulling him closer. Almost moan when he felt his brother’s hard cock rub against his own. Tadashi growled from above him and grounded their dicks together in a slow teasing fashion knowing that Hiro hated when Tadashi went this slow. Hiro glared at Tadashi pushing up a bit to wrap his arms around his neck. The one thing Tadashi failed was that Hiro knew him all too well. Opening his mouth a little Hiro bite down on Tadashi’s shoulder and gave a very small growl. 

It was an instant effect on Tadashi. Immediately his eyes started to shine the beautiful ruby red that Hiro loved and his teeth slowly formed into fangs. Hiro yelped when he was slammed back down on the mattress feeling teeth and tongue attack left shoulder. All Hiro could do was moan as his brother bite, suckles and lick at his shoulder before going up his neck. Leaving bruising marks to show everyone that Hiro belong to Tadashi and it made Hiro all the more harder in thinking that. 

Tadashi started going lower taking one of Hiro’s perky nipples into his mouth getting Hiro to push his chest into Tadashi’s hungry mouth more. “Tadashi!” Hiro moaned feeling that tongue swirl around the bud before dipping in. Hiro started to move his hips shivering as he rubbed himself against Tadashi. Hiro whimpered again when Tadashi twitched to his other nipple actually nibbling on it a bit before taking it into his mouth. But, Tadashi wasn’t done with the other one yet and started pinching the swollen teat in his fingers.

“Tadashi, feels good!” Hiro gasped, feeling hot as he started to hear Tadashi’s hungry groans. 

“Hiro, I love you. I love you so much.” Tadashi whispered into his skin. Hiro mewed at Tadashi taking his head in both his hands before bringing his brother up for a passionate kiss. It was more teeth and tongue than anything. When they pulled apart Hiro leaned to Tadashi’s ear biting down a bit. 

“I want you inside me.” Hiro whispered with lust into his brother’s ear. 

Tadashi gave a deep moan that was soon followed by a hungry growl. Hiro made his point even more clearly by biting down hard on Tadashi’s neck and rubbing down on his dick where his twitching hole made a small contact with Tadashi’s shaft. Hiro felt his heart pounding as his brother pulled away in order to reposition him. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried out as his face was flat against the sheets and his ass was in the air. 

Without warning or saying anything Hiro screamed as he felt a warm tongue started lapping at his hole. “It’s wiggly.” Hiro thought panting on the bed as Tadashi made work to get his hole as slick as possible. Tadashi circled Hiro’s hole before plunging in his tongue making Hiro gasp and fist the sheets below. “Tadashi… Hot… Hot…” Hiro gasped his body shivering with pleasure as Tadashi kept him still and steady. Hiro felt something sneak in along with Tadashi’s tongue and mewled in pleasure at feeling the fingers search inside him. It didn’t take Tadashi long to make Hiro scream in ecstasy when he found his pleasure spot. Being brutal and pressing down on the spot, pounding on it to hear more of Hiro’s cries. 

By now Hiro dick was leaking pre-cum making Hiro’s leg feel slick as it dribbled its way onto the sheets. “Tadashi, I’m good! Please!” Hiro begged as he started thrusting into his brother. 

“I don’t want to hurt you. Knots can be big Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, biting onto Hiro’s left cheek making Hiro jump from the bite. 

“Tadashi, please I’m good. I need you now. I need you inside me! Please, Dashi, need you inside me.” Hiro begged, tears appearing at the side of Hiro’s eyes as he begged his brother. Large warm hand touched each side of Hiro’s hips before going up his body. Making Hiro shiver as they passed his navel and clutched onto his chest. “Make love to me Dashi. Make love to me.” Hiro begged again pushed against the rock hard cock that was behind him. 

“I love you.” Tadashi whispered, before he positioned his cock at Hiro’s entrance. Hiro didn’t give any time for Tadashi as he used all his strength in Tadashi’s hold to slam backwards. Hiro gasped as he felt Tadashi head slide right on in. Tadashi growled at Hiro putting a better hold on his brother before slowly making his way all the inside. 

“So big…” Hiro thought as he could feel Tadashi go deeper and deeper until he was finally in. Hiro thought he felt hot before, but now it almost felt like there was lava in his veins. He could full Tadashi pulsing inside him making Hiro shiver before clenching down on the girth wanting to suck in Tadashi deeper. Tadashi growled at Hiro testing the other by pulling out halfway before slamming back in. 

“More, Dashi! More.” Hiro whined as he thrust back to his brother. Like something took over in Tadashi he instantly pounded into Hiro. Pulling all the way out except for the head of his dick before slamming back in. Bombarding into Hiro’s sweet spot making the other shiver and twitch below. All Hiro could do was hold onto his arm as he felt his brother pumping in and out of him. Hiro could hear the noise clearly as his hole was doing it’s best to keep Tadashi in before sucking all it could when Tadashi came back. 

“I love you Hiro. I love you. I love you.” Tadashi chanted above him, making Hiro chant it back to Tadashi. 

“I love Dashi.” Hiro whispered kissing his brother’s arm. 

Hiro could feel his orgasm coming and it made Hiro do hard bites on his brother’s arm. Finally something felt different inside Hiro. Tadashi felt like he was getting bigger closer at the base. It was almost mind numbing bigger and all Hiro could do was mewl as Tadashi’s knot started to form. 

“Mine.” Tadashi croaked, before biting down hard on Hiro where his shoulder and neck meet. 

Hiro screamed with his orgasm spurting white streams all over his inner thighs, legs and bits of his stomach. The sheets below were drenched, but Hiro didn’t care as he felt Tadashi’s knot finally slip inside him connecting the two together. Hiro gasped as he felt his brother cum inside him. It felt hot and he knew there was so much that Hiro hands wandered to his stomach wondering if he could feel the cum building up. 

Tadashi shook above him wrapping one of his arms around Hiro in order to move them away from the wet spot on the bed. Hiro protested a bit, but settled when Tadashi placed them on their side for a much easier rest. 

“We could have been doing this months ago.” Hiro stated, getting Tadashi to weakly laugh at his brother. “Unbelievable.” Tadashi whispered, licking at the mating bite he placed on Hiro. Hiro smiled in delight at his brother before burrowing his one of his larger hands. This feeling was amazing, this close felt like heaven to him. 

“Get some rest Hiro.” Tadashi whispered, making Hiro laugh at hearing Tadashi’s own tired voice. But, Hiro felt the exhaustion of their activities catching up and slowly his eyes started to shut close for some well-deserved rest. 

( - Next Day - ) 

“Whoa! You two looked like you had fun last night.” Fred grinned, wriggling his eyebrows at the exhausted, but satisfied looking brothers. Hiro gave a happy smile, before motioning his brother who quickly handed Fred a small item. Fred blinked before opening the card eyes going wide at seeing that it was a gift card to the local comic book store near by. 

“Whoa! Thanks guys! What’s this for? No wait; don’t tell me… it’s my birthday! Oh wait, no it’s not.” Fred laughs as he tried to think of why the two brothers gave him the gift. The brothers blushed a bit, before shaking their heads and saying together. 

“Fred, just take the gift.”


	4. Meeting the Cat and Braving the Some Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I just want everyone to know that a new story is being made once Guardian Boost ends!
> 
> Also, since Christmas is coming up, I wanted to make a little present for everyone! So, when Christmas day hits, two one-shots and another story will be posted on that day! But wait there more! There will also be updates for all the stories I have on that for everyone to enjoy! 
> 
> For now, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hiro felt himself yawn as his eyes slowly opened to blink away last night’s sleep. Slowly he popped his hand out from under the covers to look at the clock that was beside the bed. The bright neon purple lights flashed that it was nine in the morning on Saturday. 

“Finally! It’s Saturday!” Hiro cheered, trying to burst out of the covers. Key word trying, but it seems Tadashi didn’t want to let go of Hiro. Hiro groaned as he pushed at Tadashi’s face, which growled at Hiro at the other’s persistence to get out of his embrace. Hiro sighed, before he decided to do a more sneakier escape route. Hiro wiggled his way out of Tadashi’s embrace by slide down and out. 

“FREEDOM!” Hiro cheered, bursting out of the covers getting Tadashi to grumble about the cold air. Hiro laughed at Tadashi before placing the comforter back on his brother. Tadashi smiled at Hiro, before closing his eyes to continue to get a few more minutes of sleep. Hiro gently leaned down and pressed his lips against Tadashi before getting out of the bed. 

“It’s cold this morning.” Hiro mused taking one of Tadashi’s large shirts and placing it over himself. Of course immediately one of his shoulders poked out of the t-shirt and looking at the mirror it defiantly swapped Hiro’s frame. Hiro didn’t mind smelling the scent of his brother before he got started on making them a nice breakfast to celebrate their first week at the University. Hiro sang softly to himself as he constructed a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast. The smell of delicious food filled the air and made the large lump in the blankets twitch. 

Hiro grinned as he flipped a pancake right on the plate. “I still got it!” Hiro thought, before pouring some batter in the sizzling pan again. 

Suddenly large hand wrapped around his slender waist making Hiro laugh as he looked up at a sleepy Tadashi. “Everyone thinks Tadashi’s a morning person… but he’s really not.” Hiro thought as his brother started kissing and nuzzling his cheek. Hiro swatted his brother a bit, but Tadashi persisted until the smell of coffee attracted the werewolf’s nose. Tadashi slowly let Hiro go to finish the breakfast in favor of drinking a cup of coffee…. and another cup of coffee…. 

“I don’t even know how Tadashi needs that much coffee.” Hiro thought, staring as his brother down his third cup before finally looking like he was slightly awake. 

“I don’t know how you deceive people in thinking you’re a morning person.” Hiro added, placing a plate in front of his brother before sitting down in his seat to enjoy his meal. Tadashi just gave a sly smirk, before he got to work on his own food. 

“So what do you think Honey Lemon is like?” Hiro asked, pushing around his eggs a bit before eating them. Tadashi thought for a moment as he drank his coffee before placing the mug down. “I don’t know in all honesty. But from the way Fred looks every time he talks about her….” Tadashi said, not finishing his sentence, as he got lost in thought. Hiro also thought about the way Fred look every time he spoke of Honey Lemon. Fred always has a look of pure love and adoration every time he spoke Honey Lemon’s name. Nothing ever bad comes out about Honey Lemon and it made Hiro blush since Fred would at times spin poems about Honey Lemon during class. 

“Bro, you’re getting so messy.” Tadashi laughed, looking at Hiro’s sticky face. Hiro pressed a hand to his face and laughed when he felt the sticky syrup attach itself to his fingers. Tadashi shook his head as he scooted his seat to move closer to Hiro. Leaning down Tadashi immediately started licking the syrup in delight. “Oh! Tadashi gross!” Hiro laughed, trying to push his brother’s chuckling face away from him. Larger hands soon took hold of Hiro’s smaller ones. Hiro turned to complain only for warm lips to meet his own sweet covered ones. 

Hiro moaned when his brother licked at his upper and lower lip. Shyly Hiro opened his tongue and flicked at Tadashi’s getting a growl from him in return. Hiro yelped when he pushed down to the floor as Tadashi ravished his mouth. 

“Tadashi! We might be late to see Fred and Honey Lemon!” Hiro gasped from the kiss. 

Tadashi smirked at that before pulling Hiro up and over his shoulders. Hiro scowled at Tadashi as he made his way towards their bathroom. Instantly clothes were being ripped off and water cascaded down on Hiro. But, Hiro couldn’t care in the least as hands traveled from his chest to in between his legs. Hands started to play with Hiro’s cock making the other moan out softly as one hand wandered to Hiro’s hole. Circling the twitching opening before easily pushing in two of fingers. 

“Tadashi! We have to meet Fred in two hours!” Hiro scolded, but made no move to stop Tadashi. Tadashi growled at Hiro a bit rubbing his cock over Hiro’s hole making Hiro push back in order to take Tadashi’s head. “Don’t worry, we’ll make it.” Tadashi whispered into Hiro’s ear before pushing all the way in. 

“We’re going to be late.” Hiro thought, but allowed the pleasure to overcome him. 

( - Three Hours Later - )

“Ahahahaha! Who would have though we all would be late for the meeting?” Fred laughed. 

Hiro couldn’t help, but burst out in laughter as well. Today was the day where Tadashi’s knot wouldn’t go down for almost one hour. It had taken them another hour in order to clean themselves and make their scrambling way to the meeting spot. But, by the time they got there they saw another pair running for the spot. 

“Sorry! You could say we were… preoccupied?” 

Hiro looked at the beautiful woman before them and couldn’t help, but notice how tall she was. Even without her high heels Hiro knew that she would still be as tall as Tadashi maybe even a little taller than him. Her hair was long that made Hiro think of Rapunzel from all the fairy tale books. Especially with her hair being so long that Hiro wondered if that ever got in a way when she was working. But the biggest thing Hiro noticed was the way that Honey Lemon looked at Fred. 

“It the same look Tadashi gives me.” Hiro smiled, as Honey Lemon was bright red as she tried apologizing to an equally bright red Tadashi. 

“Hiro! Have you thought on what robotics project you’re going to do?” Fred asked, getting Hiro to grin before he grabbed his phone. Pressing a few things he showed Fred a picture making the other gasp before he started bowing down to Hiro. “I am not worthy! I am not worthy!” Fred explained, getting Hiro to give the other a mischievous grin. 

“What about you?” Hiro asked, getting Fred to instantly show his phone. “No way! NO WAY! NO WAY!” Hiro jumped up and down, getting Fred to jump up and down. Tadashi and Honey Lemon both turned from the apologizing spree to shiver at the sight of their mates jumping up and down in happiness. 

“Danger draws near.” They both stated at the same time. 

“Fred! You still haven’t formally introduced myself to your friends!” Honey Lemon called, getting Fred to laugh as he smack his forehead. “Ah! Sorry my bad Honey Lemon!” Fred apologized, before rushing back into Honey Lemon’s arms. Hiro also rushed back to Tadashi who instantly placed his brother onto his lap as the group sat down under the large tree they were near. 

“Guys this is Honey Lemon, my awesome and beautiful Mate. I love her more than comic books!” Fred stated, getting Honey Lemon to laugh joyfully at Fred’s declaration. 

“It’s nice to meet you Honey Lemon. My names Tadashi Hamada and this is my mate Hiro Hamada.” Tadashi introduced, getting a Hiro to give the taller woman a small wave. Instantly Honey Lemon beamed at the two before cuddling Fred as she stared at the brothers. “Fred has told me so much about you! I’m thankful my Fred was able to find good friends at this University!” Honey Lemon beamed, getting Fred to blush as she held him close. Hiro blinked in surprise when the sound of loud purring could be heard from the content couple. “Must be the werecat coming out.” Hiro thought seeing golden eyes flash towards Fred before going back to normal again. 

The group chatted for a few hours enjoying each other’s company. Soon though Hiro felt hunger get to him and slowly got up from his brother’s lap. “Tadashi I’ll be right back!” Hiro stated, making his brother frown. “I can go with you.” Tadashi offered, but was beaten to the punch when Fred came over to Hiro. 

“Let us handle this quest! Besides, I’m also having the munchies. You want a tuna melt and fries right Honey Lemon?” Fred asked, getting Honey Lemont o purr in delight. “That’s sound puurrfect!” Honey Lemon smiled, while Hiro gave his brother big large eyes. Tadashi groaned, before reaching out to ruffle his brother’s hair. “Surprise me.” Tadashi relented, getting a cheer from Hiro.   
Quickly the two rush over to the small line of food shops. Immediately Fred started ordering his food while Hiro looked over the menus. “Something simple is just fine.” Hiro thought before he gave two orders of grilled cheese, fries and a milk shake. 

Hiro thanked the woman for his food before meeting with Fred to go back. But before the two could go back two larger students immediately blocked them. “Excuse me dudes, were trying to get through.” Fred explained politely, but the two men refused to leave giving the two a hard glare. Hiro immediately edged closer behind Fred at those hateful stares while Fred frowned. 

“Come on Hiro, we’ll just go around.” Fred whispered, walking to go back the two men, but one blocked Fred’s back again. This time Fred started pushing Hiro fully behind him as they stepped back from the men. “Yo, dudes stop.” Fred demanded, making one of the men snort. “Look at you fuckers.” One of the student sneered. Fred now full on gave a stony face to the other while Hiro clutched at Fred’s shirt. 

“Yeah, fucking disgusting. Kinda wish a bunch of hunters would get rid of filth like this. Maybe we should contact some. Be doing this place some good having these guys killed.” One of the students nonchalantly stated making the other cackle. Instantly at hearing the word hunters Hiro felt himself shake. The memories of those monsters that just kept on killing so many innocents. Hiro felt tears start to go silently down his face. 

Before Fred could retaliate one of the students smacked the food out of Fred’s hand. “Hiro, keep behind me.” Fred ordered as they stepped even more as the student who flung the food out of Fred’s hand started stomping on it. The other students kept advancing towards the two making Fred instantly tense and Hiro to whimper. But the student stopped when a much large and bulkier figure stepped in front of them. 

“You know, I can’t help, but wonder how you two managed to get into this school. Obviously you aren’t smart.” 

Hiro stared at the large figure that stood before them with a look a pure disgust on his face as he looked at the two students. Hiro pulled on Fred’s clothes some more as he watched the man in front jerk his thumb to the side. Hiro immediately looked to see a bunch of campus police rushing over to the scene. The man turned around and smiled at both Fred and Hiro. 

“You guys okay? What about you?” the man asked as he looked at Hiro. 

“We’re okay. Thanks man, you really saved us.” Fred thanked, getting the man to chuckle. “It’s no problem, but are you sure your friend behind you is okay? He looks rather shaken. I have the perfect thing!” the man grinned, before pulling out a small pack of…

“GUMMY BEARS!” Hiro cheered, thanking the man before taking the pack from him. The man laughed before ruffling Hiro’s hair. “My names Fred and this is my bro Hiro.” Fred introduced, getting the man to sit up again. 

“My name is Wasabi!”


	5. You Do Realize Right??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter will have some awesome group shopping funs! 
> 
> This chapter is a bit slow and was really used for more build up and background. 
> 
> Christmas is coming so soon! I Hope you all are excited for my christmas gifts to all of you! 
> 
> In mean time enjoy this chapter and be excited for the next week where the group is going to Ikea and GoGo will finally make her appearance There will also be a surprise appearance of another character!!!!!

Hiro chewed on the delicious gummy bears as he watched the two pale students get arrested by Campus Police. In the back of Hiro’s mind he felt like he was forgetting something as Wasabi chatted with Fred. It wasn’t until he weight of the food bag in Hiro’s hand made him realizes just exactly ‘who’ they forgot. 

“Oh no!” Hiro thought. 

“HIRO!” 

“FRED!” 

Fred and Hiro both groaned at their forgetfulness as they looked behind them. Hiro immediately noticed his brother’s eyes were shifted and his fangs could be clearly scene as his brother rushed over to him. Even Honey Lemon’s eyes were shifted showing golden cat eyes that gleamed dangerously in the light. Hiro yelped as he was soon in his mate’s arms Tadashi looking over Hiro carefully before looking at Wasabi and Fred. Hiro sighed in relief when his brother wrapped his arms around him making Hiro nuzzle his brother’s chest. 

“Don’t worry Honey Lemon! Wasabi here helped us!” Fred spoke, as Honey Lemon checked over her smaller mate. Instantly Tadashi and Honey Lemon looked at Wasabi with great appreciation. “Thank you so much.” The two spoke in unison bowing to Wasabi who just gave them a hearty chuckle. 

“Hey it’s no problem at all! I personally been through this with my own mate.” Wasabi stated, looking down at Fred’s food. “Sorry I wasn’t able to save your food on time.” Wasabi apologized, making Fred wave it off. “Dude! It’s all good man. Food is food! I can always get more.” Fred informed with a grin while Honey Lemon was busy scent marking her mate. 

Hiro immediately remember the food in hand and soon a loud gurgling groan game from his stomach. Everyone seemed to freeze before laughing earning Hiro to blush a deep scarlet red. “Wasabi, why don’t you join us for some food?” Tadashi offered, getting a kind smile from the man. “Yeah sure! I was feeling a bit hungry myself.” Wasabi spoke, looking at the food stands with a thoughtful look on what he wanted to eat. 

Fred had gone back to the food stand where he originally got his food. Honey Lemon was right behind him and the two smile when they were handed new food after witnessing the harassment Fred and Hiro gone through. 

“Come on Tadashi, I’m really hungry.” Hiro grinned, but soon the grin turned into a frown as he noticed Tadashi still hasn’t shifted back. Hiro furrowed his brows before looking at where Tadashi was staring at noticing he was looking at the two students who had harassed them. “Tadashi, I’m okay.” Hiro whispered, taking his brother’s hand and kissing his fingertips. Glowing ruby red eyes looked down as Hiro kissed each finger softly. 

“I felt it… through our bond… you were scared…” Tadashi whispered pulling Hiro closer to his chest. Hiro nodded his head, he wouldn’t lie that he wasn’t frightened and that this event brought back memories of the past. 

“I would kill anyone who dares to hurt you.” Tadashi swore. 

Hiro didn’t say anything as he brought up for a quick kiss. Those words affected Hiro to his core and he wanted more from his brother. “But right now isn’t the time nor the place.” Hiro pouted as they walked back to their small picnic area. Hiro was immediately placed Tadashi’s laps as they sat down to enjoy their meal. Soon the other joined with meals of their own and a nice small talk was passing around the group. 

“Oh! I wish I could have gotten my claws into those… those… fiends!” Honey Lemon hissed, only calming down when Fred started petting her hair. 

“Oh don’t worry, when they get to the head master…. Well let’s just say they’re in for a shock of their lives.” Wasabi commented, making Tadashi look at the other in question. Hiro also looked up from his food to stare at Wasabi, who chuckled at the confused expressions the two had. 

“The headmaster is human, but he has a mate and his daughter is also a were.” Wasabi informed, making everyone gasp. “I didn’t know that!” Honey Lemon explained, making Wasabi chuckle as he rummaged through his bag. Taking out a small pamphlet he quickly went to a page that showed a picture of three figures. They were all smiling in the photograph and the daughter flashed a bit toothy grin that showed a bit of her fangs. 

“Yeah, Krei made this school as a safe place for shifters and humans to go to school while having the best education. He’s a pretty big deal since he own several billion dollar companies.” Wasabi informed. 

“Whoa! Krei! As in Krei Corps!” Hiro asked with excitement, getting Wasabi to nod. “That’s the one. He decided to settle down here with his family.” Wasabi spoke, before taking more bites out of his food. Hiro looked at the pamphlet on last time before finishing his meal. 

“So you can know that those punks will defiantly get expelled for what they did.” Wasabi reassured, still seeing the blood lust in both Honey Lemon’s and Tadashi’s eyes. Hiro noticed his brother softly growling a bit and tried to think of a way to distract him. “OH! Wasabi, you said you had a mate?” Hiro asked, directing the conversation to something a bit lighter. 

“I sure do! She’s a fast one! A werecheetah! GoGo likes to go fast all the time to the point where I have to drive all the time or else we’d be drowned in speeding tickets.” Wasabi laughed, making Hiro whistle at hearing werecheetah. Even Honey Lemon looked interested her eyes turning into golden cat eyes before going back to normal. “That’s an exotic were.” Honey Lemon whispered, getting Wasabi to give her a sad smile. 

“She is.” Wasabi confirmed, making Hiro and Tadashi to frown. 

“You might not know this, but exotic weres have it a bit harder than the normal ones.” Fred explained, seeing the confused expression both brothers had. “I was turned recently so I’m still trying to get the hang of being a werewolf.” Tadashi admitted, getting Hiro to clutch his brother’s hand. Wasabi looked at Tadashi in shock, before a sad understanding expression was on the big man’s face. 

“Well Tadashi, exotic weres are usually hunted down more by rogue hunters than normal weres. They… they were hunted for their pelts and eyes…” Wasabi whispered looking down at his drink. Honey Lemon placed a reassuring hand on Wasabi’s shoulder making the other give a sad smile. A sudden realization hit both Hiro and Tadashi. Tadashi nuzzled Hiro’s neck while Hiro just stared at the grass ground they sat on. 

“Well, that’s enough sad talk for one day! How is the decorating of the dorms going for you?” Fred asked, making the other appreciate the change of topic. 

“Fred and I are still decorating our own dorm.” Honey Lemon stated, getting Fred to look through his phone to get some picture. 

“My mate tends to be so disorganized! Decorating is becoming hard with how messy she like to make everything!” Wasabi whined. Hiro looked at Wasabi’s lunch and almost sweat dropped. Everything was so perfectly organized that even the ketchup and relish had a perfect spot on his plate. Even Tadashi made a movement and looking at his face shown that he completely agreed with Hiro. 

“How about you two?” Honey Lemon asked, making Hiro and Tadashi blink in surprise. “We haven’t really done anything.” Tadashi admitted, making everyone gasp. 

“DUUUDDDEEE! What is even in your dorm?” Fred asked, getting Hiro show a picture. Their dorm was medium sized with one bathroom and a small kitchen area. It was bare except for one dresser and closet that held clothes and the two computer desks that held their computers. After that there was no curtains, no special posters and not even figures to show any personality towards it. 

“Tadashi, by any chance have you’ve been feeling a bit restless in your dorm?” Honey Lemon asked seriously, getting Tadashi to think a bit before slowly nodding his head. “There is at times that I do feel restless. I usually cuddle Hiro in order to make it stop.” Tadashi informed, getting Hiro to look at his brother with worried eyes. 

“Werewolves especially you’re rank needs to make a den.” Wasabi scolded, making Hiro tilt his head to the side. 

“Rank?” Hiro asked, looking up at Tadashi who also gave a confused look. 

After that the three went silent like they couldn’t believe what they were seeing and hearing from the brothers. Wasabi looked at the brothers unsure before really looking at Tadashi as if wondering if the other was joking. Honey lemon looked at the brother’s with worry while Fred looked at them with pure wonder. 

“Dude Tadashi, you realize you’re an alpha right?” 

“……”

“Shit.” 

“LANGUAGE!”


	6. The Ikea Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas everyone! 
> 
> I hope you are able to enjoy this time with all of your loved ones! 
> 
> Be safe!

“Tadashi! Why haven’t we realized this! I mean you’re eyes are red! All the other werewolves we meet didn’t have your eyes!” Hiro freaked pacing back and forth in their dorm. 

As soon as the group told them the news the brothers decided to retire back to their dorm room. Not without promising to go den shopping the next day. Wasabi promised to bring his mate along in order to have a mate couples shopping day. Hiro had been nerves ever since they left making Tadashi look at his brother with worry as he sat on the bed looking through articles about werewolf ranking. 

“I mean! Shouldn’t they have told us you were an Alpha? You were human before you were turned! Of course we didn’t know! But I should have known!” Hiro argued, making Tadashi shake his head as he placed the laptop to the side. Hiro protested when Tadashi brought his struggling teen into his arms in order to nuzzle and bite his neck. Hiro whined as pleasure shivered down Hiro’s spine as Tadashi remarked his skin. 

“It’s fine Hiro. We know now.” Tadashi laughed, getting Hiro to pout as he snatched his brother’s laptop to find more information. 

“But, you didn’t tell me that you were restless.” Hiro mumbled making Tadashi chuckle as he ruffled the matching raven locks of hair. “I honestly thought it was nothing. Just new move jitters.” Tadashi reassured, making Hiro slap a pillow to his laughing brother’s face. 

“Tadashi it says right here how important it is for ALPHAS TO MAKE THEIR DEN! So tomorrow you’re going to work hard in making our den!” Hiro proclaimed, pointing a finger at his brother who grinned at his brother’s actions. 

“Tadashi, have you ever been to Ikea?” Hiro asked, as he looked around their empty form. Tadashi shook his head, though he had heard stories about people going to Ikea. Hiro hummed at that as he looked around before grabbing a tablet and placing it in Tadashi’s hands. Tadashi raised a brow, but Hiro just grabbed his own tablet to start some research on his project. “You’re going to be making notes of what you like to have in the den!” Hiro informed, tapping a few apps as he stared at the plans he thought of during plans. 

“Making sure I do my homework?” Tadashi questioned, chuckling as the other blush. Usually it was the other way around where Tadashi would remind Hiro to start on his essays that the teen usually tried to put off. The stronger Hamada brother would sit right behind Hiro like they did now and monitored what he did on his tablet or laptop to make sure he made some headway in his homework. 

“Yes.” Hiro spoke, before taking out the tablet pen on the side and started making a few more rough drafts. 

Tadashi chuckled before opening the Ikea apps and websites. “Honestly the only thing I need in my den is you.” Tadashi thought, as he pulled Hiro closer to his chest with a smile gracing on his face. 

( - Next Day: Ikea - )

“What even is this place?” Hiro whispered as he stared at the monstrous building before him. Tadashi also had no words as he also stared at the large building in wonder. The building could be close to being cold a sky scrapper if the two brothers were to be honest. 

“Tread carefully travelers for you’ll never know where you might end up.” Fred gulped as he stared at the building. 

“It’s a good thing we brought the big car Fred.” Honey lemon informed. 

“Tadashi, how much money do we have again?” Hiro asked unsure, making Tadashi just shook his head. Grabbing Hiro’s hand Tadashi gave his brother a reassuring smile before stating that they’ll be alright and to not to worry about it. 

“Hey guys!” 

Hiro looked over Tadashi’s body to see Wasabi walking over to them. Beside him was a woman who was much smaller than wasabi. She popped her bubble gum in a bored fashion as she walked beside the gentle giant. Hiro felt Tadashi tense a bit and looking over at Honey Lemon he could also see the other seeming to tense up. 

Looking back at Wasabi with worry the man blinked before groaning as he looked over to woman beside him. “GoGo! Tone down the predator vibe please?” Wasabi asked, getting GoGo to roll her eyes before she relaxed. Immediately Honey Lemon and Tadashi relaxed, but gave GoGo wary eyes as they held their prospective mates. 

“Well uuuhhh, this is GoGo! GoGo these are some of my school mates!” Wasabi introduced, getting GoGo to look at each of them up and down. She nodded her head a bit before looking over at Wasabi. “Who’s who?” She asked, making Wasabi slap his face for missing the name in his introduction. Hiro couldn’t help, but chuckling at the scene as GoGo gave her mate a reprehending look swatting his hand away from his face to check if Wasabi injured himself. 

It made Hiro not as intimidated by the woman as soon as he saw the softer side of her. It seems that everyone else was thinking the same thing as they all smiled at the cute pair. “They are complete opposites. I guess they do attract.” Hiro mused, looking up at Tadashi to see that he was thinking the same thing. 

“Alright! Let’s get going!” Fred cheered, making everyone else cheer as well as they all walked inside the large building. 

“So, what are you getting first?” Honey Lemon asked as they all got maps of the large maze like store. 

“We need just about everything.” Hiro stated, looking at the large aquarium with glee. Tadashi sighed, looking at the tablet that he had in his hand to see that the list was rather long. Wasabi gave his friend a look of pity and understanding. Raising a hand up he showed his own tablet seeing the long list that he nudge in the direction of GoGo who was currently studying the large aquarium as well. But instead of the look of glee that Hiro had she had the look of hunger making Wasabi quickly rush over to make sure his girlfriend didn’t eat the fish. 

Fred was already pulling away Honey Lemon who was licking her lips and trying to see where the lid was in order to chow down on the poor fish. Hiro was also helping Fred and the group quickly made their way upstairs. 

“How about we grab some carts and go to one area at a time.” Honey Lemon suggested as soon as she was out of her cat instincts. “That sounds like a good idea.” Tadashi agreed going over to grab one of the large carts. Fred already was going to Honey Lemon’s side with their cart while Wasabi walked with Tadashi to get GoGo and his own cart. 

Hiro was already looking at the map trying to figure out where they should go first. “This place is like a maze.” Hiro groaned, walking over to Tadashi who ruffled his hair. 

“How about we go to the rugs? Every place needs a fluffy comfortable rug!” Fred suggested, and with that the group set off. Hiro watched, as everything around them seemed to change in an instant until they got to the rows and rows of different types of rugs. Honey Lemon rushed over to the pink colored scheme rugs while Fred studied the rugs with little characters on them. Wasabi was inspecting some green rugs while GoGo leaned against his back discreetly rubbing her scent on the male as she studied the other rugs that was in front of her. 

“Well Tadashi?” Hiro asked, as he looked at all the different types. 

“HHhmmm, I feel like something comfortable? We both end up on the floor so much that we should have something that feels nice. But also cushions us at the same time since our floor is hardwood.” Tadashi explained, feeling the textures of a few rugs. After a few minutes Tadashi waved Hiro over. Hiro walked over and smiled when Tadashi took his hand into his own. Immediately his hands pressed on something soft and plush that made Hiro go closer to rub his face on it. 

“I like it.” Hiro mumbled and look at the color. The rug was a nice maroon color that wouldn’t be an eye sore for them whenever they did work. Hiro looked at some of the cleaning tags to see that the rug was also easy to clean stains out of. 

“We should get a big one…” Hiro slyly suggest, getting Tadashi to tense. 

“You little minx.” Tadashi whispered, giving Hiro the small punishment of nipping at the tips of his ears. The two both grabbed the large size of the rug before bringing it over to their cart. It seemed the others were doing the same making Hiro giggle at what some of them had. Fred and Honey lemon both had two rugs as they helped each other place them into the cart. One of the rugs slight dark rosewood pink while the other rug had Godzilla all over it. 

Wasabi had one large rug like the brothers, with GoGo smirk as he placed the rug inside. It seemed GoGo had the same idea as Hiro for Wasabi had a crimson red blush on his face. 

The group spent the next two hours going from one section to the next checking out the products and testing to see if it would be good for their den. They’d gotten everything from curtains, pillows, comforters and even beanbag chairs. 

At one point Hiro and Fred climbed into a cart together in order to bask in the comfortable materials that were in Hiro’s cart. Making Tadashi laugh as he easily pushed the two and the stuff through the maze of house hold items. The place was so big that they even had fast food restaurants inside! 

“What do you want Hiro?” Tadashi asked, making Hiro think for a bit as Fred and him were currently engaged in an intense battle of hangman. “Can I get a milkshake, nuggets and fries?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to chuckle as he leaned down to kiss Hiro.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Tadashi whispered, before leaving to get Hiro’s order. 

“Oh it’s totally Transformers!” Fred guessed, making Hiro smirk. “Nope! You only get one more life Fred!” Hiro warned, making Fred groaned as he stared at the puzzle at hand. The two didn’t realize the figure that slowly crept towards them. While everyone was in line to get food Hiro and Fred were too immersed in their game until they felt themselves slowly start rolling away. 

“What the- HEY!” Hiro cried seeing a ski masked male before them that glared pure hatred towards the two. Fred shouted out for the man to stop as he pushed the cart as hard as he could towards the stairs. “Tadashi!” Hiro cried as Fred forced the other to duck down and brace for impact. The impact was harsh and flung the cart up into the air forcing the ejection of both Hiro and Fred. 

It almost felt like time was slowing down for Hiro. Hiro could see the ground coming fast and closed his eyes as his body slammed into the steps. The sharp burst of pain and sickening crack was all Hiro could feel and hear. When his body finally stopped tumbling down the steps Hiro couldn’t breathe because of the amount of pain he felt. 

Hiro forced his eyes open to see Fred was close to him. His legs looked terrible and the bone was sticking out a bit of his skin. It made Hiro feel like he was going to puke at the sight the blood and the broken body bringing up the carnage of just a few months ago. Suddenly hands were on him and Hiro looked up to see the blurry image of a large figure. 

“You’re going to be okay. You have to hold on just a little bit longer help is on the way. Your mate looks very distressed, so you just have to hang on a little longer.” The voice stated, his voice calm and with just only a hint of worry to it. 

“Ta..da..shi?”

“Yes, but you must hold on.” The voice chuckled. 

“HIRO!”

“FRED! NO! NO! NO! NO!” 

“HIRO! FRED!” 

“GET TO HIRO AND FRED! I’LL TAKE CARE OF THIS LITTLE SHIT!” 

“HIRO HANG ON! HIRO! PLEASE HANG ON!” 

“LET THE PARAMEDICS IN NOW!” 

Hiro just smiled when he felt Tadashi’s familiar hands on his face before he finally allowed the darkness to consume. Hiro could hear the yells of his brother and the stranger as new hands started touching him. “I waited.” Hiro thought, but couldn’t speak finally passing out from the pain.


	7. The Visitor And The Promise Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a good new years! 
> 
> Let's all make the best to start 2015 great!

The first sign that Hiro knew he was in a hospital was the sound of the machines beeping all around him. The one sound in particular that matched the even pace of his heart, which signaled Hiro that he was hooked up to a heart monitor. The second hint was the intense smell of cleaning products that tickled and slightly irate his nose a bit. 

The last clue was the intense hold his left hand was in. 

Hiro opened his large eyes to look over to his left to look at the hand connected to his own. Tadashi was hunched over on the bed; pulled up as close as possible really. A sad smile graced on Hiro’s lips as he looked at his brother. The bond they had together made Hiro feel the distress Tadashi was feeling. 

“I’m sorry.” Hiro thought, squeezing Tadashi’s hand before looking at the damage. 

Hiro winced as he saw his right arm completely bandaged and in a cast. Even his fingers were bandaged and some had small splinters in place to make sure the broken bones would heal properly. Memories flashed before Hiro’s eyes making the other whimper a bit. “I have to be strong.” Hiro whispered, getting Tadashi to stir a bit. 

Turning his head Hiro watched as his brother slowly opened his eyes. Now that the other could see the older male’s face Hiro could see the small bags under Tadashi’s eyes. Like his brother hasn’t slept in a few days. While Hiro couldn’t move all that much he was still able to pull Tadashi’s hands close to him in a sign of comfort for the other. 

Drowsy eyes soon snapped open and at full attention as he looked at Hiro. “Hiro! You’re awake.” Tadashi whispered, his voice wavering a bit as tears started cascading down his face. Hiro couldn’t help, but cry as well as soon the feeling of relief from both Tadashi and him flooded inside. Immediately Tadashi carefully kissed Hiro on the lips before pulling away to lick and nuzzle his neck. 

“How long?” Hiro asked, knowing his brother would know what he was asking about even with the little information given in the question. 

“You’ve been unconscious for three days… Your arm and three of your fingers are broken. You have bruises all on the right side of your body and you have a few cuts.” Tadashi informed, sounding like he recited the information several times with the way he spoke. 

“Fred! What about Fred?” Hiro panicked. Tadashi instantly hushed Hiro and comforted the other as he kissed his face to help calm him down. 

“Fred will be okay Hiro. While he’s worse for wear he’s going to be okay.” Tadashi reassured, making Hiro look towards the door the hospital room wishing he could rush over to see for himself if Fred was all right. But Tadashi’s reassurance will do for now making Hiro settled back into the hospital bed. 

“Besides, Honey Lemon… is attacking whoever goes into Fred’s room that isn’t a doctor. The only people allowed in are the doctors treating Fred and Heathcliff.” Tadashi mentioned, making Hiro frown. “Heathcliff is actually Fred’s butler back at his family mansion. I don’t know all the details, but it seems that he’ll be staying here in order to keep an eye on Fred.” Tadashi stated, making Hiro nod. 

“Wait butler?” 

“Yeah, found out Fred’s a billionaire.” 

“… No.” 

“Yeah, it’s true.” 

Hiro opened and closed his mouth as if trying to process the information. Hiro tried to imagine Fred with slicked back hair, fancy Armani suit and golden cane. But all that came up was a funny image that made Hiro laugh before he shook his head. “Well, that is weird, but weirder things have happened to us.” Hiro stated, getting Tadashi to chuckle. 

Hiro sighed as he closed his eyes. He suddenly felt tired and his eyes kept dropping closed every second or so. Tadashi kissed Hiro’s forehead before telling him to rest. Hiro allowed himself to slumber in the comfort that he knows that his mate was beside him. 

( - Few Hours Later - )

“Ugha, hospital food is so gross.” Hiro pouted as he ate more of the substance they’re calling mashed potatoes. Tadashi rolled his eyes at Hiro as he helped get his brother’s drink open. “Just eat is knucklehead.” Tadashi spoke, making Hiro groan before he continued shoveling the food into his mouth hoping that if did this he could finish early. 

“Slow down, you don’t want all of it to come back up.” Tadashi scolded, getting Hiro to sigh. 

All of a sudden the sound of a knock echoed within the small room. Immediately Tadashi’s eyes blazed red and his nostrils flared. Hiro felt nervous for whoever it was behind the door as Tadashi opened his mouth letting his fangs elongate a bit. Hiro placed his uninjured hand onto Tadashi’s getting two to snatch his hand in a tight gripe. 

“Tadashi, it’s okay.” Hiro whispered, trying to soothe him physically and through their bond. It seemed to be doing some good as Tadashi visible calmed down. 

“Mr. Hamada, you have a visitor.” Came the voice of the nurse from behind the door. 

“Sure, bring them in!” Hiro called back as he kept soothing his tense brother. 

The plain white door opened and in came inside a tall blond haired man. In the blonds hands were a small bundle of flowers. From where Hiro could see they were sunflowers. The man waited, as he looked straight at Tadashi who fought his control in order for his eyes to go back to normal. Slowly Tadashi nodded his head and the person finally stood beside Hiro’s bedside. 

“It’s good to see that you’re okay.” The man smiled, making Hiro frown as he looked at the other. 

“Who are you?” Hiro asked, making the other chuckle. 

“I’m the man who rushed beside you when you fell down those stairs.” The man stated, frowning as he remembered the incident. “I want to reassure you that the ski masked wearing man has been caught thanks to your friends, but his accomplice is still missing. We’re doing everything in our power to find him.” The man stated, making Tadashi growl from his spot. 

“Oh, are you the police?” Hiro asked, getting the man to shake his head. 

“No, but you two are students who attend at my school. Therefore your safety is my responsibility.” The man stated, getting the two brothers to freeze. 

“Wait when you mean your school.” Tadashi started. 

“That means your Alistair Krei?” Hiro finished, getting the man to chuckle. 

“Yes, though I took the last name Callaghan.” Alistair stated. Alistair gave Hiro an apologetic look as he handed the flowers over to the younger brother. Hiro grabbed the flowers and immediately smelled them. Tadashi smiled as Hiro stared at the flowers, before looking at Alistair seriously. 

“Who were they?” Tadashi asked. 

“They were actually related to the boys whom your brother and his friend encountered earlier. I had the two expelled after hearing that they threatened rogue hunters and tried to physically touch the two. Of course their family members didn’t appreciate that. The man we took into custody was one of their uncles. The whole family is under investigation.” Alistair explained. 

“I wish I had gotten my claws in them.” Tadashi whispered, looking at his hands as they shifted into sharp claws. Hiro felt a shiver go down his spine at Tadashi’s declaration. Alistair just nodded in understanding at Tadashi’s statement. 

“Understandable. My own mate and child would want to do the same.” Alistair stated, before giving the two brothers a smile. 

“Don’t worry about the hospital bills. They’re all being paid for, I hope to see you two in classes soon, but not too soon. I’ll be checking in everyone now and then.” Alistair informed, before leaving the two alone. 

Hiro stayed silent after the information that was told. The strength to eat seemed to be gone making Hiro push the tray away. Tadashi frowned and pushed at least the jello back to Hiro. At first Hiro was about to push it back, but at seeing Tadashi’s desperate face did his small hands take the spoon. 

Quietly Hiro consumed the red jello that tasted like cherries. It wasn’t half bad so Hiro managed to finish the treat without any complaint. But once he was finished the worries began to flood into his head. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked in concern. 

“Tadashi… what if…” Hiro whispered, but Tadashi just shook his head. Carefully the larger male crawled into Hiro’s hospital bed. Being mindful at all times with Hiro’s injuries as he lay beside him. Hiro pressed himself to Tadashi’s warmth and smile as his brother peppered down small kisses to his face. 

“I’ll protect you.” Tadashi promised. 

 

“I’ll tear my claws into anyone who dares try to hurt you.”


	8. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, to think the holidays are finally done and over with! 
> 
> I can't really believe it. But then again, I'm really glad for it. 
> 
> While I'll miss the holidays, it's time for a good old fashion relaxation from the crazy times. 
> 
> I hope you all are enjoying winter vacation. Though for those of us who work constantly, I hope you enjoy the rare days off!

“Finally!” Hiro complained as he snuggled into the familiar bed that Tadashi and himself own together. Hiro had been in the hospital for four days when the doctors finally allowed him to heal at home. Tadashi was growing restless at the hospital and almost bitten a nurses arm off when she accidently strained Hiro a little too much when trying to get him to do a few exercises. 

The doctors decided that the Alpha and his mate had enough time in the hospital and allowed them to go home. As long as Hiro kept to the strict schedule of taking his medicine, exercises and bandage changes. 

“I know, I have to admit I was getting a little testy in the hospital.” Tadashi admitted, getting Hiro to snort. 

“More like you were about to bite everyone who looked at me.” Hiro teased, getting Tadashi to chuckle as he moved boxes around in their dorm. Hiro looked at the boxes curiously noticing how many there was in their dorm room. “What are those?” Hiro asked, making Tadashi grin as he opened a random one. 

“When you were sleeping I had the chance to order everything for our dorm.” Tadashi stated, pulling out a random rug from one of the boxes. “I knew I was going to be… restless even when we were home. So I decided that we really needed to personalize our den.” Tadashi stated, getting Hiro to cheer as he sat up from his bed. 

“I can help!” Hiro proclaimed, making Tadashi to pull his pouty face of worry. 

“Hiro, you should rest! Remember what the doctor said?” Tadashi asked, getting Hiro to shake his head as he looked into the box Tadashi opened. “Tadashi I have a broken arm and fingers, not legs! Besides I’ve been feeling really restless too!” Hiro added, rummaging through the box with his good arm to look around the few items. Hiro stopped, looking up to see Tadashi giving him his ‘kicked puppy look’ that made Hiro giggle. 

“How about you assemble all the heavy stuff and I just place everything in awesome spots?” Hiro asked, getting Tadashi to nod in acceptance. Hiro rolled his eyes and pushed up unto his toes to kiss his brother on the nose. The werewolf sighed in relief before leaning down to press their lips together. 

“Alright, let’s see what we can do today?” Hiro challenged. 

Hiro and Tadashi worked quickly in dwindling the boxes down. The once barren dorm room was now looking more lived in. A few bookshelves were lining the walls with small books and trinkets on display. Above there were a couple of pictures of good times the Hamada brother chose together. 

Hiro shouted in happiness when he saw all the Gundam figures and immediately set work into making them. Unnoticed to Hiro, Tadashi was smirking, as his plan was a success in getting Hiro to sit down and rest. 

Now the room was furnished and the only boxes left was two that held plates and silverware. Hiro was feeling the effect of his medication and rested with Tadashi pressed to his uninjured side. The two relaxed in the afternoon light their window brought in. All that could be heard was the sound of birds chirping and the occasional chatter of other students leaving or walking into the dorm. 

Knock! Knock! 

Instantly Tadashi tensed and Hiro had to place a reassuring hand on his face to get the other to calm. Hiro looked over to the door and motioned for Tadashi to go answer it, giving him the ‘play nice’ looks as Tadashi unwillingly left Hiro’s side. 

Tadashi opened the door and blinked in surprise at seeing Wasabi and Gogo. Wasabi seemed to be holding tubs of something that smelt divine to the werewolf. “We came to check in on you guys! Hope you don’t mind?” Wasabi spoke, his voice filled with warmth and a kind smile was on his face. 

“Yeah, it’s okay. Come on in.” Tadashi grinned, stepping aside to allow the two in. 

“Gogo! Wasabi!” Hiro cheered, getting Wasabi to grin as he smoothed on over to Hiro before presenting the dish. “I made you guys my homemade curly fries and hot wings!” Wasabi stated, getting Hiro to instantly salivate at the prospect of hot wings. From the smell that the large tubs of food was emitting Hiro could tell that they would be delicious. 

“This gives us a chance to use the new dishes we got.” Tadashi stated, opening a box to pull out plates and utensils. “Finally decided to decorate your den.” Gogo asked, walking over to Tadashi to help get the plates out. 

“Yeah, you guys were right about feeling restless. Now that Hiro’s and my own scent is over the objects I feel more at rest.” Tadashi concluded, making Gogo nod in understanding. Soon the plates were filled with food and cups were poured. Everyone sat around the room enjoying the good food and nice afternoon. 

“Have you guys heard from Fred?” Hiro asked, getting Wasabi to look up from his plate. 

“He’s doing good! Honey lemon and Healthcliff are taking good care of him. He’s being treated back at their apartment. He sends him love.” Wasabi stated, making Hiro sigh in relief. 

“Who would have though that Fred was a billionaire though?” Gogo stated, getting everyone to chuckle at the image. Hiro sighed as he his belly was full and the warmth of Tadashi was soothing. Tadashi also finishing his meal pulled Hiro close to his chest and started re-scenting the smaller teen. Gogo smirked and Wasabi just smiled as he cleaned the mess the made. 

“Well, you guys are going to get busy so we’ll just get going! We’ll see you tomorrow?” Wasabi asked, getting an embarrassed nod from Hiro. This earned the two to laugh as they bid their farewells before leaving the dorm room.   
“Tadashi.” Hiro moaned out for as soon as the door closed hands instantly latched on his chest. Large broad fingers rubbed and smoothed Hiro’s skin before rubbing the sensitive nipples that started to harden from the stimulation. 

“It’s… ha.. been… oh! oh! to long!” Hiro whimpered as his dick started to twitch in interest. 

Tadashi could only growl in agreement before clothes started to get peeled off. Of course Tadashi took the time in getting Hiro out being mindful of his injuries as he finally got the other naked. Hiro breathes started to become labored as he felt those firm lips start pressing kisses into his throat. 

“Hiro… Hiro… Can I?” Tadashi pleaded as his fangs came out and his eyes turned red. Hiro shivered in pleasure before reaching up with his good hand to shove Tadashi’s face into his neck. Instantly a small pinch of pain was felt as Tadashi bit down hard onto his neck. Hiro knew that he bled from the harsh treatment, but moaned when he felt a hot tongue swipe at the droplets until he wasn’t bleeding anymore. 

“Tadashi, claim me as much as you want.” Hiro whispered into Tadashi’s ear. Giving it a little bit of a nibble making a deep throaty growl resonate from his brother. Instantly smaller bites were leading down to Hiro’s chest before a tongue swiped over a hard bud. Hiro softly whimpered in pleasure before pulling Tadashi closer. 

Tadashi’s mouth worked Hiro’s chest as hands moved down to roam Hiro’s lower region. Hiro bucked his hips instantly when a hand started rubbing his crotch getting his dick to stand attention wanting more from the touch. The other hand wandered to Hiro’s hole giving experimental dips to the quivering hole. 

Hiro tried to press down, but stopped when Tadashi growled deep in his throat again. Hiro whined back and waited patiently as Tadashi unlatched from his sore chest a trail of salvia breaking as he looked over to their nightstand. Tadashi took a quick second to rummage around the drawers before pulling out a small tube that Hiro didn’t recognize from their regular lube. 

“Wha?” Hiro asked, but was silence with a pair of lips on his. A tongue plunged into his mouth trying to taste Hiro as much as possible, making Hiro moan as his hands reach for his brother’s cock. Hiro felt giddy when he finally caught the large appendage and started giving it harsh tongues. 

The kiss broke apart as Tadashi moaned, making Hiro give a little smirk to the bigger male above him. Tadashi gave Hiro a playful nip to his hip before biting down harshly like his did his neck. Hiro pressed into Tadashi’s mouth, but the other didn’t mind as he got the small tube open. Hiro anticipated the slicked fingers and mewled in want as one figure pushed deep within Hiro. 

“Wait…” Hiro thought as Tadashi worked Hiro’s hole by pulling out and shoving in his finger stretching the pink hole. Hiro’s hole started to feel warm, really warm that made Hiro whine as started meeting Tadashi’s thrusts. The warmth soon spread to Hiro’s entire body and precum was dribbling down his cock as he stared at Tadashi’s own dick in hunger.   
Hiro wanted more and grabbed Tadashi’s hand to shove in two more fingers. Tadashi growled, but didn’t stop his thrusting making Hiro quiver on the bed in pleasure. “It feels so good… so good… so good.” Hiro mewled, reaching to grab at Tadashi’s hand again to add more fingers. But Tadashi wasn’t having it this time and grabbed Hiro’s wrist as he continued stretching and thrusting his fingers. 

“Dashi! Dashi! More! Please!” Hiro begged, making Tadashi lean down to lick the small tears of frustration Hiro was making. 

Without further words Tadashi positioned himself in front of Hiro before going slowly into him. Hiro loved the feeling of Tadashi going inside and love the warmth it gave him. Hiro tried to get the other in faster, but Tadashi prevented him from doing so, not wanting to irate his broken limbs. 

Finally Tadashi was fully inside Hiro, but to the other’s displeasure he wasn’t moving yet. “I know how to get him to move.” Hiro thought and clenched down hard on Tadashi’s shaft. It instantly had the effect Hiro wanted as Tadashi growled and snapped at Hiro in warning. But, Hiro wanted more and clenched down hard again. 

“You little minx.” Tadashi growled, getting Hiro to give him a sly smirk. 

Tadashi growled and latched onto the other’s shoulder. Hiro cried out from the bite, but moaned in pure pleasure when Tadashi started slamming into him. Hiro could feel Tadashi’s long length leave him, before being slammed back in. Hitting the bundle of nerves that made Hiro a pure shivering mess. 

Hiro squeaked though when he felt hand reach for his balls. “Tadashi! I’m going to cum too soon!” Hiro stated, as Tadashi continued to play with them. Rubbing at them before squeezing. It was all too much for Hiro who hasn’t felt his brother’s pleasure in so long. Hiro came hard all over his brother’s hand and hips. Making a mess of their skin, but Tadashi didn’t stop and continue to thrust hard into Hiro. 

Hiro mewled at Tadashi, feeling his cock harden again from the stimulation of his prostate being pounded and Tadashi’s hand rubbing his dick again. The pleasure felt all too much for Hiro as he started to play with his own nipples. Tadashi smirked at the image below him as he looked at how messy and sexy Hiro looked. 

His legs were wide as Hiro could make them and his hands were playing with his cute little nipples that were now puffy and swollen with all the attention it was getting. Cum painted Hiro’s dick, thick and lower stomach while sweat poured from his delicate skin. Red angry bite marks were littered on his hips, shoulder and neck while Hiro kept pushing his hips to meet with Tadashi. 

Tadashi could feel Hiro still clenching at his cock making Tadashi moan at how warm it was. Warmer than usual with the special lube he used to give the other more pleasure. Tadashi could feel his knot and organism coming ands started thrusting into Hiro faster.   
Hiro could feel Tadashi’s knot and used his last strength to clench down again on the knot making Hiro cum once again over himself. Tadashi held in the howl he wanted to do as his knot set and his cum start filling into his brother. 

“I love…” Hiro whispered tiredly, trying to open his arms to hug Tadashi. Tadashi smiled at Hiro, leaning down to hug his brother. Tadashi licked at Hiro’s bite marks before kissing him gently on his bruised lips. 

“I love you too.” Tadashi whispered back, before watching Hiro close his eyes. Tadashi couldn’t sleep just yet, having to wait for the knot to go down in order to cuddle beside Hiro. But, that mattered little for Tadashi as he watched his brother chest raised up and down from his soft breathing. 

 

He always loved watching Hiro sleep.


	9. The Murdered Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Important news for I Am your Guard Wolf. 
> 
> This story will be ending soon. The story in general wasn't meant to last long. Just like Guardian Boost and My Precious Hoard. 
> 
> These stories were to help me essentially take a dip in the story writing. 
> 
> I won't tell you when the final chapter will be posted until it's posted. But again I thank everyone for the support!

It had been a full two weeks since the accident. Hiro was finally able to go back to school along with Fred. Though, it took a lot of convincing to both Tadashi and Honey Lemon. Even Heathcliff, Fred’s butler, seemed apprehensive in letting Fred go back to the school. But, everyone seemed too tense. Tadashi would be right at Hiro’s door five minutes before class would end. Fred and Wasabi would constantly get calls and Hiro was pretty sure he saw Heathcliff watching them from the bushes. 

Hiro groaned as he sat beside Fred while Wasabi ate in front of them. It was lunchtime and the small group decided to eat some lunch while their mates were busy with class or professors. “So, how is everyone?” Fred asked, getting groans from both Hiro and Wasabi. 

“Still tense, huh?” Fred asked, making Hiro play with his food for a bit. “Tadashi has relaxed a bit, but I don’t think he’ll completely be fine until my cast comes off.” Hiro stated, looking at his healing arm. The cast was already decorated with various get-well signatures and pictures. Many of the pictures being curtsey of Fred. But, Hiro had paid back his friend by making little pictures all over Fred’s own leg cast. 

“Don’t worry, the tension will be gone soon.” Wasabi reassured, making Fred and Hiro sigh in relief at Wasabi’s words. Not only was Wasabi the eldest of the group, but he also had the most experience with having a mate. 

“When is soon?” Hiro mumbled as he face planted on the table. 

“Soon.” Wasabi laughed, making Hiro groan as he finally finish his food. “Oh yeah, how is your projects going?” Wasabi asked, making Hiro and Fred both give out twin smirks. “We decided to join our projects together after asking our professor if it was okay.” Hiro stated, rummaging through his bag to bring out the designs. 

“Were going to make the best robot and monster battle ever!” Fred stated, puffing out his chest and his eyes sparkling at the prospect. Hiro pushed forward the sketches making Wasabi whistle at the monster and robot designs. 

“This is awesome! Where did you get the idea?” Wasabi asked, making Hiro grin as he rummaged through his bag to show several anime DVDs. Fred also smirked and brought out several manga making Wasabi groan as he looked at the two. “And you call your brother a nerd?” Wasabi asked towards Hiro, making the teen have a blush cross his cheeks. 

“Yeah, well, er…” Hiro tried to defend making the other two laughed at the younger male’s flustered face. 

Before Hiro could retort back a loud noise seemed to be spreading outside. Frowning Wasabi walked over to the window to check it out. Hiro felt dread as he saw Wasabi’s pale friends and several students screams of horror. After that it was chaos as Wasabi told them to pack it up and that they were leaving. The school siren sounded out and the megaphone shouted for all students to go back to their homes or dorms. 

“Wasabi! What’s going on?” Hiro asked, but Wasabi shook his head. Already Hiro could hear Wasabi’s phone ringing uncontrollably. But the large man couldn’t answer as he took Fred’s wheel chair and started wheeling him away from the library. Students all around were doing the same either rushing or flat out running hysterically away. Many of them were on their phones yelling into them as they sped towards their destination. 

Hiro saw several meeting up with others before rushing towards the dorms or the parking area of the University. Hiro brows furrowed as sirens that wasn’t from the school, but from the police sounded out. 

“Wasabi! Wasabi!” 

“Over here GoGo!” Wasabi called back, getting his mate to jump over and dodge frightened students. GoGo checked over Wasabi making sure he was okay. Hiro stuck close to Fred as police ran past them ordering students to leave the grounds. Hiro flinched as he heard cries of anguish not far away and Fred seeing the distress patted Hiro’s arm in a sigh of comfort. 

“Wasabi, were leaving right now! You are going to march your ass to the bike right now!” GoGo hissed, her eyes turning dark and claws shifting. Wasabi raised his hands up trying to calm his mate, before motioning towards Fred and Hiro. “I have to wait for their mates to come get them GoGo.” Wasabi informed, making GoGo hiss in begrudging understanding. 

“Guys what’s happening?” Hiro demanded, getting GoGo to look over at Hiro in surprise. 

“…. Two were students and three humans were murdered on campus by rogue hunters.” GoGo informed, even though Wasabi was shaking his to signal her to stop. Hiro felt his heart clench and immediately ran off even when his friends called out to him. Hiro ran around the campus that was filled with panicking students and professors. Many slammed into the cars and dodged each other on the road as they got the hell off the campus. 

Many weres were shifted and trying to scent the air locating any threats or their loved ones. Hiro watched as a female were lizard shifted and brought her two friends into her arms before running into the dorms. This would have looked funny to the teen, but Hiro was terrified as the other students. 

Hiro almost smashed the arms that wrapped around his waist with his book bag if it weren’t for the fact that it was Tadashi. Tadashi didn’t speak and ushered his brother towards the dorms that started to crowd as everyone tried to get inside. Hiro didn’t know what to say as they finally squeezed onto their floor. Most doors were open and shouts were heard all over the hallways. 

Hiro watched a group of people with large bags in their arms rush into the room before slamming the door shut. Others were leaving their rooms with bags in arms and some waited at their doorways waiting impatiently for others to come to them. 

Tadashi threw open the door and pushed Hiro inside before slamming it shut. Hiro watched Tadashi lock the door before moving to the windows. Locking the window tightly Tadashi looked outside before pulling the curtains shut. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro whispered unsure. But, Tadashi shook his head and motioned for Hiro to sit on the bed. Hiro decided to do as his brother wanted, not wanting to fight his already stressed brother. Tadashi moved around the room in a flurry of movement as he grabbed all the blankets, comforters and pillows they owned to pile them onto Hiro. Hiro managed to grab his tablet and went to the live news stream to see what was even going on. 

“Five students! Three of those students’ humans! Rogue hunters are going too far! I say we go and hunt them instead!” 

“The Dean of the school is hiring police and from the rumors the military to investigate these murders! I say kudos to the Dean of the school!” 

“News just in! It appears that one of the rogue hunters is related to a students who was recently expelled from the University!” 

That caught Hiro’s interest and he stayed on the channel to watch as they brought up pictures of the expelled students. Hiro gasped and pointed to the hologram screen. “Tadashi! IT’S THEM!” Hiro called, making Tadashi snap his head up from his pacing. Tadashi looked at the holograms and roared, flat out roared at the pictures. Hiro had to turn the image off as Tadashi shifted to the point where….

“That’s… cute.” Hiro blushed as he saw the ears that were pulled back and flat against Tadashi’s head. The tail that grew out flicked up and puffed out showing tension, but Hiro couldn’t help a strong feeling deep inside. The feeling that made Hiro want to place his hands on Tadashi’s head and start petting those ears. While Hiro knew he should take this scenario seriously for this is the first time Tadashi shifted this far the urge was too strong. 

Hiro reached out and took both of Tadashi’s wolf’s ears into his hands. Tadashi froze and looked at Hiro as he petted the soft appendages. This continued, until finally Tadashi calmed enough where the ears just seemed to vanish through Hiro’s fingers. Hiro blinked in confusion, before he saw the confused expression his brother held. 

“You were cute.” Hiro grinned, getting Tadashi to give out a shaky laugh. 

“Unbelievable.” Tadashi whispered. 

Hiro also gave out a shaky laugh before he pulled his brother to lie on his chest. The smaller male didn’t mind that Tadashi was a little heavy. In fact it gave Hiro comfort and it seemed to relax Tadashi who pressed his ear close to Hiro’s chest. The soothing beat of Hiro’s heart slowly lulling the werewolf to hazy state. It made Hiro smile and carded his fingers through his brother’s fine hair. 

But the worry would sink into Hiro as he looked at where his tablet fell to. On the screen was the face of the students who were expelled. Deep down Hiro knew something was going to happen and he couldn’t help clutching onto Tadashi as soon as his elder brother fell asleep. 

 

Hiro just hoped that whatever comes that they’ll make it out of this.


	10. RUN WASABI RUN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Archives can do this to me. 
> 
> Accidentally placed this chapter in the wrong story. LOL
> 
> Fixed it.

“Hiro, how are you guys holding up?” 

“Good, but tense. Yesterday was too much for Tadashi and he shifted for a bit.” 

“I hear yah, Honey Lemon shifted and started scratching the furniture.” 

“Are you guys okay?” 

“Yeah, Heathcliff had went out and bought a ton of food for us to just… stay put for the time being.” 

“Tadashi just went out to grab more groceries to do the same. The school is on complete lock down after two today. In fact the whole town has a curfew now.” 

“I heard, you take care of yourselves alright? I got a call from the Dean, those people…” 

“I know.” Hiro whispered looking at Fred’s uncertain face through the tablet screen. The teen could already see Honey Lemon in the background staring out the window with hisses before shutting the curtains. It seemed Honey Lemon was boarding up their small home and constantly checked behind the curtains of the window. And right in the far corner was Heathcliff who kept sipping his tea with a small handgun right at his side. 

“I have to go now, take care Hiro.” Fred grinned, making Hiro give a small smile before the screen went blank. Hiro sighed as he looked at the thick curtains that covered his window. Slowly Hiro walked towards the window and peaked through the slits to watch the scenery down below. 

People with bags were rushing all over the place before lock down happened. Some were carrying several bags of groceries while other looked like they had packed bags and leaving towards the parking lot. Police were scattered everywhere all looking around and guarding the students as they prepared for the long haul until the rogue hunters were caught. 

Hiro had the news running all the time with the story of the rogue hunters. It was a group of five that were directly related to the boys who were expelled. The families the hunters came from were immediately placed into custody and Hiro couldn’t help, but just feel a small amount of pity for the families. When the family was being handcuffed and escorted into the police car there was a mob of people. 

Many threw rocks at their homes and at the family themselves. What seemed like the mother of one of the families was shielding her children from the rocks as they rushed into the police vehicle. But, only a small pity was given for people were dead. Innocent people who did nothing wrong were murdered. Hiro closed in eyes and left the window to go back to waiting for Tadashi. It was hard being away from his mate, but Hiro’s injury was hurting and the medicine always made him feel drowsy afterwards. 

Hiro sighed as he lay in his bed feeling a restless as he waited. He was never the patient type and having to wait for his brother in these circumstances pained him. Hiro wanted Tadashi to be back in their den already and wondered if his mate could feel his restlessness. 

All of a sudden Hiro heard the familiar sound of his the door being unlocked. Excited that Tadashi was here the teen immediately got up from his bed and went to the door. But when the door opened he couldn’t help, but freeze in his spot. His blood run cold and pure horror was coercing through his entire being. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro whispered in fear as he stared at the stranger before him. The woman looked young like she would be a student at the college. Her eyes held pure hatred towards Hiro and the teen couldn’t help, but notice the symbol embroidered on her left shoulder. The symbol of a skeleton head with knives in the background; it was the universal symbol of the rogue hunters. Something shined making Hiro looked down and see the long knife held tightly in her hand. 

“You ruined everything…” She whispered, venom dripping from her voice as she stepped forward. 

“What are you talking about?” Hiro yelled, hoping that someone would hear his distress. The woman laughed at Hiro as she lifted her other hand to press something in her palm. Immediately a loud explosion was heard and the buildings shook from the intense power. Sirens immediately went off again and the cries of students rose in volume. 

“How could you? These are innocent people!” Hiro spat, making the other laugh as if Hiro said something that was just purely idiotic. She smashed the knife into the wall making Hiro flinch at how the sharp knife seemed to just slice through the wall like it was butter. 

“No… everyone here are just monsters that need to be eradicated from the world.” She stated, almost like she was reciting something from a book or a movie. Hiro felt sick before he grabbed the closest thing to him. Immediately the woman lunged at Hiro making the other instantly throw glass plate at her face. She cried out in surprise at the sudden blunt object that immediately shattered when landing on the floor. 

Hiro took this chance and dove to the side and ran out of the door with the crazed woman hot on his heels. All around it seemed like there was chaos as students were running away from the University. Hiro could smell the intensity of the smoke that slowly colored the sky above in block and grey. 

Hiro’s mind wandered over to Tadashi and his friends. He knew this whole altercation was planned and wondered if his friends were targeted as well. What of Tadashi? Hiro winced when he felt his body feel sluggish from the fast past situation. The medicine was catching up to him and he could feel his body becoming sluggish and weak. 

Hiro managed to get to edge of the university before he leaned up again a tree and slid to the ground. His body wouldn’t allow him to run anymore and he slowly felt himself become sick as he watched the hunter smirk at him as she held up her knife. Hiro watched the woman lick her knife with pleasure making the younger male wish that the wench would just cut her tongue on the weapon. 

“That medication is so helpful isn’t it? It won’t let you feel the pain in your arm, but I’m pretty sure I can give you some painful parting gifts before I kill you.” She cackled. 

“Hey! Crazy lady! Eat Wasabi!” 

“What?”

Hiro watched with awe as Wasabi came rushing towards the woman smashing a glob of green goop at the hunter’s face. It was instant as Hiro watched the hunter face turn red and her scream of surprise as the spice was working it’s magic in the hunter’s mouth and eyes. 

“Wasabi! That was awesome!” Hiro cheered, while the gently giant rushed over to Hiro’s limp form. Quickly placing Hiro on his back the two ran away from the screeching hunter that started wildly swinging her knife at them. 

“I know! I can be a pretty brutal weapon of choice.” Wasabi joked, making Hiro laugh as they ran. But soon the hunter behind them was gaining speed and another man blocking their escape route stopping Wasabi from his running. Hiro clutched onto the other’s back as he saw the shotgun in the man’s hands. 

“Wasabi.” Hiro whispered unsure. 

“It’s going to be fine little man.” Wasabi stated. 

“Oh, I don’t think so.” The gruff man stated, before signaling two other people to come out. One had two knives in hand while the other had two handguns. The hunter who had the wasabi shoved in face finally caught up making the other knife holder look at her with a small amount of disdain. 

“What the fuck happened to you?” The hunter asked, making the woman hiss. 

“Fuck off! I just want to stab their fucking faces!” The hunter hissed. 

“Is that wasabi all over your face?” 

“AND IF IT FUCKING IS?” 

Hiro whimpered, while Wasabi looked around for any possible coverage or escape route. But the more Wasabi looked the more that it dawned on them that they were towards the forest. While the hunters were distracted with the wasabi-faced hunter did Wasabi make a break for it. Pulling Hiro from his back into his arms he rushed into the coverage of the woods. 

Hiro cried out when the sound of gunshots rang through the forest and trees were being blow mere inches from where they ran. Hiro could only watched as Wasabi weaved around the trees in an erratic fashion managing to dodge the bullets that were shot their way. 

“Wasabi! Where are you going?” Hiro cried as they slide down a steep cliff before sprinting into the coverage of the woods again. 

“Were circling around! We need to head back to town and get the police! If we burst into town through the forest we should be able to make it!” Wasabi stated as he continued to run. Hiro bite his lip knowing that he was slowing the other down. Wasabi could run faster than this, but he was being mindful of Hiro’s injuries along with preventing any part of Hiro being shot by the flying bullets. 

“Wasabi leave me behind! Save yourself!” Hiro ordered. 

“Not happening Hiro!” Wasabi grinned. 

Hiro was glad when they finally saw the few of houses, but cried out when he was flung from Wasabi’s arms onto the dirt ground. Hiro whimpered as clutched his injured arm to himself as he rolled on the ground. Looking up Hiro saw Wasabi clutching his leg in agony and noticed the blood that was seeping out of his of and onto his clothes and hands. 

“Wasabi! Wasabi!” Hiro cried crawling towards the other and looking at the hunters. One of them who were grinning with pride had to have been the gunman. Hiro glared at them, while Wasabi tried to push Hiro towards the town. 

“Not happening.” Hiro laughed, making Wasabi smile a bit before they looked at the hunters. “End of the line.” One of them cackled, making Wasabi cover Hiro with his body as he pushed the other behind him. 

“No…” 

Hiro looked up to see three large shadowed figures slowly coming towards them. They all prowled and circled the nervous hunters. Covered in the brush and shadows of the forest the hunters nervously looked at each other before getting ready to fight. 

 

“It’s end of the line for you.”


	11. Fred Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited! I'm going to Kotos today and I knew it's going to delicious! 
> 
> I can't wait to eat a good dose of tempura and soba noodles!

“FRED SQUAD HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!” 

Hiro smiled as he saw the familiar figure of Fred rushing in front of them on his wheelchair. Heathcliff was behind looking as regal as usual looking at the hunters with no hint of any emotion. Fred turned around looking at the two with great worry especially for Wasabi as he saw the blood coating is hands and clothes. 

“Heathcliff go help Wasabi! I got this.” Fred cackled, making the butler bow before walking over to Wasabi. 

“Fred… How are you here? Wait that means.” Hiro whispered looking over to the three shadowed figures that soon revealed themselves into the light. Tadashi, GoGo and Honey Lemon were all circling the hunters fully shifter and snarling. Hiro stared in awe at the wolf, the cat and the Cheetah that all seem to be a size bigger than a bear. 

“Tadashi had come back to your den feeling your distress through the bond. GoGo also felt the distress from her bond with Wasabi and instantly called me.” Fred stated, whipping out a small device with a big large button on it. “I’m glad we made it in time.” Fred grinned, before smashing his fist on the button. 

“Come my beautiful creation! Come Mecha Godzilla!” Fred commanded. 

Instantly a large robotic roar could be heard from behind and Hiro stared in disbelief at the large robot stomping it’s way to the group. Wasabi stared at the thing in disbelief belief before slapping a hand to his face. “I just… you know what…. I just got shot in the leg so I’m going to believe I’m hallucinating right now.” Wasabi grumbled. 

“Fuck this shit! Just shoot them!” A hunter ordered, finally done with everything and pointed his gun at Hiro, Wasabi and Heathcliff. 

Before the hunter could fire though Tadashi leapt and snapped his teeth onto the hunter’s arm. The hunter screamed in agony as he smashed into the ground trying to get Tadashi off by punching him in the snout, but Tadashi held on and started slicing the hunter with his claws. The hunter who had wasabi smashed in her face jumped down and started dashing towards Wasabi with pure murder in her eyes. 

“Mecha Godzilla! Electric shockers now!” Fred ordered as soon as his robot came beside him. The robot’s roar and fired little missiles from his hands that were connected with wires. They wrapped around the hunter’s ankles and pulled her away from Wasabi. 

“What the fuck!” The Hunter hissed, before Fred gave a creepy smirk that made Hiro and Wasabi want to edge away a bit. 

“NOW!” Fred ordered and soon the hunter screamed as she was being shocked from the robot. 

“Think about this way! I am the least painful person to go through. GoGo would have just killed you.” Fred commented looking up to see GoGo basically defacing on of the hunters. Honey Lemon was on the back of another hunter her sharp teeth and claws sinking into the back of the hunter as he flung around in hopes to get her off. 

“Tadashi behind you!” Hiro cried, seeing the hunter point her gun at Tadashi’s head from behind. Tadashi looked back snarled letting he hunter go and dodging the bullet. Instead of hitting Tadashi the bullet hit right through the hunter’s shoulder making the hunter scream profanities at his fellow hunter. Tadashi jumped and biting down hard on the woman’s hand before pulling. 

“Oh wow… never knew Tadashi had it in him.” Fred stated in amazement as Tadashi threw the fingers towards his left before biting down on the hunter’s leg and shaking her about. 

“Master Fred, I have called the police and explained the situation to them. They’ll be here in mere moments.” Heathcliff stated, placing his phone back into his pocket before looking at Wasabi. “Master Wasabi, do not worry. The bullet passed right through, but it didn’t hit any major parts. I have treated enough and the ambulance is on their way.” Heathcliff spoke, his voice sounding calm and reassuring that made both Hiro and Wasabi sigh in relief. 

“Thanks Wasabi.” Hiro thanked, still feeling guilty that the man got injured because of him. Wasabi just gave Hiro a big heart chuckle before ruffling his raven locks. “I would do it again and again little man. That is what friends do.” Wasabi remarked, getting Hiro to chuckle before looking up to see the entire hunter squad being thrown into a small pile. 

“GoGo! Drop him!” Wasabi called from their spot seeing on of the hunter still in GoGo’s mouth. GoGo hissed, before reluctantly dropping the barely alive hunter in the pile. Tadashi spat his own hunter out of his mouth having the look of pure disgust as he looked down at the quivering mess. 

“Honey Lemon you were so dangerous and beautiful!” Fred cheered, smiling as he nuzzled Honey Lemon’s face that nuzzled Fred back. GoGo jumped from her spot to silently land beside Wasabi. Instantly a whine came through her as she looked at Wasabi’s injury. Wasabi just shook his head and leaned against his mate as he waited for the ambulance. Which didn’t seem to be too long of a wait with how the siren’s blaring behind them signaled. 

“Tadashi.” Hiro whispered as Tadashi came to stand before Hiro. 

Up close Hiro couldn’t help, but feel the power that Tadashi held in this giant form. But looking into Tadashi’s eyes and seeing nothing, but love and concern he couldn’t help, but smile for this was still his mate. “Come here you nerd. This isn’t a shitty twilight scene.” Hiro remarked, instantly a garbled noise came from Tadashi making Hiro raise a brow. 

“Huh? Sorry I don’t speak wolf.” Hiro teased. 

Tadashi gave Hiro a look before closing his eyes. Soon Hiro watched as Tadashi slowly shifted enough where he looked more human than the large wolf. “Tadashi! Clothes! Clothes!” Hiro yelped as he looked down. 

“Here Master Hiro.” Heathcliff spoke, placing a sheet in Hiro’s waving hands. Quickly Hiro threw it as brother who yelped in surprise at the throw. Quickly Tadashi wrapped the sheet around his wait before pulling Hiro into a tight embrace. Hiro blushed a bit at being close to his brother’s chest feeling his warm skin making him burrowing even closer to Tadashi. 

“Language your little knuckle head.” 

“Unbelievable you shifter so fast just to tell me that? You nerd.” Hiro laughed making Tadashi chuckle. 

After that the police and ambulance came first rushing Wasabi to the hospital while checking Hiro for any injuries. Hiro was a bit embarrassed when Tadashi wouldn’t let Hiro go. Only allowing the paramedics to treat Hiro with him right there. The police had thrown the hunters into the armored truck sneering at them as they closed the door. The hunters wouldn’t be getting any mercy from the judges or jury. 

Now, Hiro and Tadashi were currently in a hotel after the exhausting experience. Because of the damage of the school all students were placed in hotels all expense paid free by the hotels. All school activity would be postponed for two weeks in order for repairs and other buildings to be rented for classes to continue. 

At first Fred offered everyone to stay at his place, but even Hiro knew that their mates would become agitated with each other. While they are now best friends the instincts to have their mate somewhere private while they make love would become an issue. 

So after grabbing everything important from their dorm and settling into the hotel Hiro and Tadashi finally sighed in relief as they collapsed onto the king size bed. Hiro sighed in relief at feeling the fluffy pillows and snuggled into them with a content sigh. 

“I need a break from all this life and death situations.” Hiro groaned, making Tadashi moan in agreement. 

“I don’t know how much more I can take with this. Even with my healing abilities I’m going to get a heart attack.” Tadashi informed, making Hiro give his brother a cheeky smirk. Tadashi rolled his eyes and took both his hands to pinch both of Hiro’s butt cheeks. Hiro squeaked and smacked Tadashi’s chest making Tadashi give him a mirroring mischievous smirk. 

“Oh sorry my hand slipped.” Tadashi teased, before finally settling down on his back. 

Hiro pouted before crawling onto his brother and lying down on his chest to stair at his face. Looking closely Hiro saw the deep lines of exhaustion that showed under his eyes along with the worry lines on his forehead. 

“He must be tired from doing his full shift.” Hiro thought sighing in bliss when Tadashi started to rub circles on Hiro’s back. Hiro in turn used his good arm to comb his fingers through Tadashi’s hair. If Tadashi weren’t a wolf Hiro could swear the man would be purring at the touch. 

“Tadashi…” Hiro spoke, his voice light as he lifted himself a bit. 

Tadashi opened his eyes looking at Hiro before smiling. Tadashi pulled Hiro close before their lips touched. They gave each other soft kisses of reassurance knowing that they were finally safe. Hiro grinned giving a playful bite on Tadashi’s neck making the other growl playfully. 

“Hiro keep that up and with our without strength I’ll make you scream right here.” Tadashi warned, making Hiro blush a bit before settling on top o f his brother while Hiro didn’t mind Tadashi making him scream, he didn’t want to be on the brink of passing out when he did this. Tadashi smiled before closing his eyes and allowed himself a well-rested slumber. 

Hiro smiled and pressed his ear again his brother’s chest. Hearing the familiar heart beat that sounded strong and powerful to his small ears. 

 

“Sweet dreams…. Tadashi…”


	12. I Am Your Guard Wolf For Your Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shall be the final chapter for I Am Your Guard Wolf. 
> 
> Thank you all who have read this and supported the story. It was fun writing all of the smut and I had learned a lot from doing so. I'm more confident in writing the smexy now. 8D
> 
> I decided to leave a nice sexy parting gift before I leave. 
> 
> Thank you all again for the support of this story and I hope you like the end. I wanted to end this a little bit spicy with a small tang of sweetness at the end. 
> 
> Don't worry more stories will come and I still have my other two stories to update. So don't fear, you'll find more new stories from me soon.

Hiro knew he wanted to give Tadashi something… mind blowing after the whole hunter incident. Tadashi had been an ever-doting mate to Hiro making sure he was healing and was fed good food. While standing guard constantly making sure to listen to anyone who even comes close to their hotel room. 

But, Hiro didn’t know what he could do in order to achieve this. So braving the obvious humiliation he was going to feel Hiro gave the one person he could think of in this situation to give him advice. 

“So you’ve come to the masters of-..” 

“Fred I swear if you finish that sentence I’m going to end this call and come over your home to plasma laser your face.” Wasabi warned, making Fred laugh nervously at Wasabi halfhearted threat. 

“Guys, you’ve been more experienced with you… what should I do?” Hiro asked his face red with embarrassment making the other two chuckled at Hiro’s face. “Well, it depends on what your mate is into.” Wasabi informed. Hiro sighed as he thought over what Tadashi could be possibly into, but nothing really came into mind. Tadashi was still a rather private person when it came to anything about sex or kinks. 

“I don’t know! Tadashi never says anything and I tried looking around the dorm room to see if he bough any porn!” Hiro moaned, exasperated by how difficult his mate was being even though he wasn’t even there at the moment. 

“I feel you little dude. Honey Lemon was the same way! It took me forever to snooping around our den and on the computer to see what her kinks were!” Fred explained, wincing at the memory of the constant snooping around that he had done in painstaking cautious planning in order for Honey Lemon to stay oblivious. 

“I have to say in this case I’m rather thankful GoGo is blunt. It makes things easier in these situations.” Wasabi stated, making Fred and Hiro curiously perk up at Wasabi’s statement. 

“Speaking of which, Wasabi…. What do you do for GoGo?” Hiro asked. It still amazed Hiro how Wasabi and GoGo could be mates. They were complete opposites in personalities and size yet they seem to fit together like a perfect puzzle. It literally made the statement opposites attract all too clear and real for Hiro. 

“Yeah man! What happens in this chat stays in this chat!” Fred encouraged, making Wasabi roll his eyes before fidgeting in his seat. 

“Well GoGo… really likes to… ugh! Fine, GoGo has a thing for doing it in public places where we can get caught! It gives her a thrill of trying to be fast about it and sneaky.” Wasabi grumbled, making Fred and Hiro laugh at the poor man. “Oh my godzillas! That is amazing and just so… GOGO!” Fred laughed with Hiro trying to breathe. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up! Her calmer kinks is usually rough play and survival…” Wasabi stated, sighing at the last part. 

“Survival?” Both Fred and Hiro asked at once. 

“She throws me into the woods and hunts me down.” Wasabi stated, making the two yet again burst out in laughter. “Oh! Oh! I can totally see you screaming in that high pitched voice of yours!” Fred laughed, while Hiro was gasping for air. Wasabi growled at the laughing robot nuts, before raising a brow at Fred. 

“What about you Fred? What are Honey Lemon’s kinks?” Wasabi asked. 

“Oh! It’s so amazing! Honey Lemon has some intense kinks!” Fred stated, with a smirk making Wasabi and Hiro look at Fred in surprise. “Really? But Honey Lemon seems so…” Hiro tried to find the right words to describe the werecat. “Calm and happy.” Wasabi supplied, making Hiro smile gratefully towards Wasabi. 

Fred nodded at those statements before chuckling as he gave the two a playful eyebrow waggle. “Well, for your information Honey Lemon is actually really wild! But, her favorite is bondage and blindfolds! Her least intense kink is whip cream.” Fred informed, with little dancing stairs in his eyes as Wasabi and Hiro just stared at him. 

“That… image will never leave me.” Wasabi stated almost frightened at what he just heard. 

“So in general little man, just snoop around! Tadashi has to have left a trail somewhere.” Fred stated, getting a nod from Wasabi. Hiro thought for a bit before smiling and chuckled a bit at the scenario he was in. “Thanks for the advice guys! I’m going to go look around see if I can find anything.” Hiro stated, getting the two to nod before waving at Hiro. 

“See you later Hiro.” 

“Have fun little dude!” 

With that the screen went blank and Hiro was left to wonder what he was going to do now. “Well, the only think I didn’t look at was…” Hiro thought as his eyes wandered over to Tadashi’s personal tablet. 

Hiro had several of his own along with a laptop and main computer for all his other needs. So he really didn’t take any of Tadashi’s things. Especially when he made and calibrated his tablets and computer himself. 

Carefully Hiro walked over to the lone tablet and picked up the thin device instantly coming onto a password screen. “Four spot password…” Hiro thought before shrugging and typing in his own name. When he got through Hiro couldn’t help, but laugh at his brother. “What a romantic nerd.” Hiro cackled before he started browsing all over the tablet. 

So far Hiro could only find things for his schoolwork making Hiro wonder if he’ll have to go through other means when he noticed a folder that seemed a bit out of place. Frowning Hiro tapped the folder only to frown when he saw that there was another folder. Hiro continued doing this until he finally came to a lone folder named ‘Hiro’ on it. Frowning Hiro raised a brow and tapped the folder only to almost have his eyes pop out at the pictures that were in the folder. 

“HE’S SUCH A NEEEERRRDDD!!!!!” 

( - Few Days Later - ) 

“Why is this so… short?” Hiro whined as he slipped on the schoolgirl skirt. Wincing at how short it was even though when he ordered the outfit it was medium. If Hiro even thought of bending down his ass would most likely start showing revealing the frilly purple panties he was wearing. 

Hiro tugged on his skirt some more, before finally giving up. The site he got the outfit on stated that this was a medium. Even the plastic bag it was sealed in said it was a medium! But, apparently mediums meant extra small instead making Hiro sigh before he started slipping on the other clothes he bought. 

The stocking actually weren’t bad and Hiro shivered at the feel of the silk on his newly shaved legs. “That took forever!” Hiro thought before looking at the other garment on the bathroom table. Hiro poked at it before picking it up frowning as he looked at the piece. 

“How do girls wear these?” Hiro asked, trying to figure out how to put on the bra. 

After three failed attempts and two descriptive tutorials Hiro was able to place on the purple bra without further difficulty. After that Hiro place on the final piece of the outfit which was the sailor top making Hiro feel giddy and excited, as he looked himself in the mirror. The top wasn’t as short as the skirt, but his stomach still showed along with majority of Hiro’s legs. 

“Gosh, Tadashi is such a nerd.” Hiro grumbled as he looked down at the pictures on his brother’s laptop. Seeing little schoolgirl outfits or costumes with little notes on how cute he would look in them. But that didn’t end there, no, Hiro saw a few other notes Tadashi had made and was going to make sure his brother would have a good treat. 

Hiro picked up the accessory that was on the bathroom counter and gently place it around his throat. The color was perfectly matching the royal purple school outfit he was wearing. A large heart shape tag was place dangling from the color which had the engravings ‘Tadashi’s Property’ shown brightly onto it. 

“I better hurry, he’s going to be here soon.” Hiro thought, before rushing back out of the bathroom. Hiro sniffed a bit hoping that he was able to wash out as much as Tadashi’s scent from himself as possible. Hiro noticed how Tadashi was rubbing himself on the furniture in their hotel room. Already showing his discomfort that they weren’t in the den where his scent was strong and overpowering. 

With Hiro not smelling like Tadashi the teen hoped that he would go a bit ‘wild’ instead of his usual calm face that he usually wore. “Tadashi won’t know what hit him.” Hiro smirked, before he heard a giggle of the hotel door. Hiro felt giddy as he went to ‘read’ one of his smaller textbooks. 

“Hiro?” Tadashi asked in question. Hiro could tell that Tadashi was becoming confused showing that Hiro rubbed enough scent of Tadashi off to alarm the other. 

“I’m here Tadashi!” Hiro called, spreading out his legs a bit more in order to give his brother a good ‘view’. Hiro looked up from his textbook as he heard a gasp from in front of him. “It’s time for the show.” Hiro thought before placing his textbook on the table. “Welcome home Tadashi! How was school?” Hiro asked innocently looking at his opened mouth brother. 

Already Hiro watched as his brother’s eyes shifted from their normal color to rubies, as he looked him over. Hiro watched as Tadashi’s nostrils flared even more before a deep rumbling growl was coming from his throat. The bag that Tadashi had on his shoulder fell and landed on the floor spilling his papers and books. 

“Tadashi, I missed you.” Hiro stated, spreading his legs just a little bit more to show Tadashi the obvious erection he had. Hiro moaned softly as his cock felt amazing being trapped under the silk panties begging and waiting for his mate to come and claim him.

“Hi…Hiro… I won’t… my control…” Tadashi growled, his teeth turning sharper as he looked at Hiro. Tadashi was struggling from where he was standing wanting to jump Hiro right here and now, but also not wanting to lose control over himself. Hiro couldn’t help the smile that placed on his face before chuckling a bit. “Time to make him break that control.” Hiro thought, as he gave a little whine. 

“Fine… I guess I’ll have to find release with this.” Hiro whispered before turning around to show the medium size butt plug that was in him. Hiro wasn’t even able to do anything else when a loud roar came out of Tadashi. 

Instantly Tadashi ripped off his clothes not carrying that they becoming tatters on the floor as he flew himself on the bed. Hiro felt a jolt of pleasure run through his veins as he was grabbed thrown against his brother’s strong chest. Tadashi didn’t say anything as he grabbed the plug through Hiro’s panties growling as Hiro gave a small thrust into plug. 

“You think this can satisfy you?” Tadashi growled taking the plug out a bit before shoving it harshly back in making Hiro cry out from the front force. Another hand moved down and squeezed Hiro’s cock tightly using his other fingers to play with Hiro’s balls as he continued to pull out the plug and shove it back inside. 

“No! This can’t!” Hiro cried, making Tadashi smirk as his lips started trail down Hiro’s neck. Without warning Tadashi bite down on the fragile flesh drawing blood as he marked Hiro viciously. Hiro felt his cock leaking as he felt the pain and pleasure from the bite moaning as one of Tadashi’s hand gave a painful tug before gripping the base. “I can’t cum like this!” Hiro thought tears sliding down his face. 

“Tell me Hiro.” Tadashi whispered as he licked the bite mark before kissing his way down to Hiro’s chest. Flicking a tongue to one of Hiro’s nipples making Hiro jolt. “He’s always so sensitive right here.” Tadashi thought smirking as he gave the sensitive flesh another lick before kissing it gently. 

“Tell me what satisfies you.” Tadashi whispered before finally taking the bud into his mouth. 

Hiro whined when the plug that was deeply inside him was pulled out all the way and throw onto the floor. The hand that was gripping the base of his dick was still there making Hiro try to buck his hips in order to feel some sort of relief, but Tadashi just chuckle around his nipple making Hiro gasp as he was pushed down with his other hand. 

“I… need your mouth…” Hiro started, getting Tadashi to growl biting down tightly on his nipple before biting the flesh around the flesh harder leaving small bloody teeth marks before heading for the next nipple. 

“I need…. YOUR HANDS!” Hiro gasped as two fingers plunged into his hole getting Tadashi to grunt as Hiro still felt tight around his two fingers even when he was already stretched out from the plug. The fingers tugged and stretched Hiro making his hole twitch and spasm at the stimulation. 

“I… I… Need… neeed… your cock…” Hiro begged, getting Tadashi to bite down again at Hiro’s chest leaving another bloody teeth mark. Without warning Tadashi grabbed a strong hold of Tadashi’s top and bra before ripping the clothes to shreds. Hiro made a whine of protest when he felt his panties also being ripped away. 

Without so much as any warning Tadashi position himself in front of Hiro before pushing in making Hiro scream his mate’s name. “So… full… so full…” Hiro thought with drunken pleasure before yelping in surprise when he found himself on top of Tadashi. Tadashi laid back comfortably on the large amount of pillow behind him curtsey of the hotel and their home. 

“Show me…” Tadashi spoke, smirking at the quivering mess that his mate was in. His cock leaking all over his hand, small tears running down his face and his mouth wide open with a small amount of drool coming down the side. 

Hiro felt hot and he loved every moment of it. Looking down to the intensity that was in Tadashi’s eyes gave a thrill down his spine. His heart was pounding so loud in his ears that he knew Tadashi was hearing it perfectly as well. So without further prompting Hiro placed his shaking hands on his brother’s hard chest and moved his legs. 

“I….” Hiro whispered leaning down in order to look at his brother’s eyes closely. 

“I…” Hiro moaned as he raised himself up before slamming himself back down on his brother cock. Tadashi growled finally letting go of Hiro’s dick in order to gripe both sides of his hips in a bruising hold. 

“I NEED TADA’S LOVE!” Hiro shouted, raising himself up again before going down getting into a fast rhythm. Tadashi had to fight the howl that he wanted to make at Hiro’s declaration as Hiro pounded on his cock. Already he could feel the knot forming and felt the hunger as he watched Hiro swallow the small knot until he couldn’t move anymore. 

With one last harsh thrust up Hiro felt the brunt of his orgasm hit him. Hiro cried out as he spilled all over Tadashi’s chest clenching down on Tadashi’s own cock and knot making Tadashi grunt as he finally spilled himself into Hiro smirking as his scent was slowly consuming and mixing with his mate’s scent. 

Hiro smiled before falling onto his brother’s messy chest smearing the same cum onto his own body as he held his brother. 

The two were quiet for a long time both basking in the glow of the aftermath of their coupling. Hiro smiled as he gave his brother light kisses o his lips before finally burrowing into his brother’s neck. 

“I love you Tadashi…” Hiro whispered, into his neck making Tadashi hold him tightly before he kissed on his forehead. 

“I love you too, knucklehead.” Tadashi whispered back, brushing a few hairs, as he looked down at his mate, his brother, his forever. Hiro smiled and slowly felt the exhaustion take over. His eyes were closing making him cling to his brother a little more as he got ready to sleep. 

Of course even though it’s quiet now Hiro and Tadashi both knew that something would happen again. There were hunters all around the world and even though the ones that attacked them were taken care doesn’t mean the problem has been defeated. They’ll probably encounter more hunters or anti-creatures citizens every corner they turn too. But, they weren’t alone. They had good friends now, a pack, that would help them and fight for them. 

Hiro felt fear of course for what the future would hold. But the fears were always dispersing whenever Tadashi came into view. Tadashi was his older brother, the one who will never leave him. Tadashi was his mate, the one who will never stop loving him. 

And Tadashi was his wolf. 

The one who will never stop guarding him. 

“You’re my guard wolf.” Hiro whispered, before finally falling asleep. Tadashi looked at Hiro in surprise before smiling showing his fangs, as he looked down at Hiro while his claws cane up to caress Hiro’s face before kissing his head again. 

 

 

“I Am You Guard Wolf, I’ll forever will be yours.”


End file.
